Good Girl
by PrettyAverageFangirl
Summary: Sophie Moran always had a loving relationship with her older brother Seb. Jack Moriarty had anything but that with his older brother Jim. When the pair meet, what will come of the relationship between the younger Moran and Moriarty?
1. Reunions and Introductions

**So I've had this fic idea for a while now, and I started writing it some time ago, but after some tweaking I've decided it's just about adequate enough to post. :)**

**Title/theme of story inspired by Good Girl- Carrie Underwood.**

**Sophie Moran always had a loving relationship with her older brother Seb. Jack Moriarty had anything but that with his older brother Jim. A twist of fate, and neither teenager would be leading a normal teen life again.**

**Characters belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle/BBC Sherlock/Me.**

* * *

><p>Sat silently in the back of a black Mercedes Benz, Sophie Moran mulled over how the course of her life had changed so drastically over the course of the past 2 months. On the 1st of February 2012, her parents had been caught in a car crash along the M26 and passed away. Sophie never had a particularly close relationship with either parent, not like what she had with Sebastian, anyway. But Sophie hadn't seen Seb in 5 years now, and at 16, she knew she was about to have her life changed forever.<p>

There were still some blanks in the picture, but Sophie knew Sebastian was employed in a 'shady' business. He was rich, he'd made a point of explaining that to her over the frequent phone calls they'd shared over the past month, his employer apparently ran some cooperation or something that helped with peoples 'problems' as Seb put it, whatever that meant. It didn't matter that Sophie was 16 and Seb was 31, they still shared a relationship that put most sibling relationships to shame. Essentially, they were the antithesis of each other. Sophie was quiet, but had a fiery temper (just like her fiery red hair, as Seb always joked) when the time was right. Seb however had a type of fire in him that was alight most of the time, but could, again when the time was right, be just as timid as his sibling. But back to the point- after the loss of their mother and father, Sebastian had demanded she came to live with him. Sophie was overjoyed that she finally got to see her older brother, the contact between them during their time apart had been futile- but Sebastian did have a strong brotherly defensiveness over Sophie. Like how at just 13 after the Moran's house was burgled, Seb 'pulled some strings' and got Sophie into a course on how to 'defend' herself against people (which in Sophie 's mind meant kill, come on- who 'defends' themselves by throwing a knife? It was obviously a kill-course as Sophie called it in her mind). It took a while, but now at 16 Sophie knew how to have a bullet in anyone's skull in a matter of seconds. 'Disarm, be armed, and don't be alarmed' had been the cheesy phrase her instructor had used to drill into her memory how to use guns, throw knifes, and what to do in hand-to-hand combat.

Of course- no one at her school knew anything about this side of Sophie. At her privet comprehensive school in Scotland the Moran's had paid for her to attend, Sophie was just the quiet loner girl who kept her head down and studied. But it still made her smirk to herself that if anyone were to try any funny business with her; she could pull the handgun out from her blazer and shoot them there and then. Don't get the wrong idea- Sophie wasn't violent. She was shy 70% of the time, and the thought of throwing a knife at something other than one of the body models at the kill-course made her stomach turn. But she supposed it was a good thing to know.

"Miss. Moran, we've arrived." The chauffeur tore Sophie from her thoughts, the thirty-something man who Seb had sent to bring her to his and this James or something's place out in God-knows-where said with a smile as he left the vehicle. Opening the car door for her, Sophie smiled politely as the man strode to the boot of the vehicle, collecting her luggage.

"Thank you, um, I can take th-" Sophie couldn't finish her sentence as her eyes fell on her big brother standing just 15 metres away from her, a stunning mansion looming behind him, and a short black haired man to the right of him. Without thinking, the biggest smile Sophie had worn in a long time beamed onto her face as she ran to Seb and threw herself into her arms, enveloping her into a huge brotherly hug. "Sebastian!"

"Hey Sis." Sebastian spoke with a warm chuckle as he pulled the teenager out of his arms and grinned down at her, turning his attention to the man beside him. "This is James Moriarty. Jim, Sophie, Sophie, Jim."

Sophie turned to the man who was barely two inches taller than her, stood wearing what was blatantly very expensive tailored suit and a grin exposing an array of pearly white teeth that resembled that of the Cheshire Cat. It didn't take much thought to see that this was the man who employed Seb, the air around him was air that felt of authority. Holding out a firm hand, Jim peered at the nervous teen and genuinely smiled down to the red head.

"Um, hi James, pleased to meet you." Nervously, as if offering her hand to a lion, Sophie took the black eyed man's hand and shook it politely.

"Please darling, call me Jim. Wonderful to have you living with me and Sebby, I promise you, you won't be bored for a second!" Jim practically sang the last word, and at the name 'Sebby', Sophie couldn't help a smile evading her lips. "Regrettably, you're not the only teen staying with me and Bastian now. But we'll get to that later."

Sophie had almost forgotten the presence of her brother as she was interacting with the man beside him, it didn't need to be said that this man was a force not to be reckoned with. The way his eyebrows arched and the black iris pinned into Sophie inclined to her that he was dangerous. Or, as Seb put it, 'the most dangerous man she'll ever meet.' He didn't look like much at first glance, he was attractive, not quite like Seb (the Moran's had always been an attractive bunch), but in a way that demanded all the attention in the room. He wasn't tall and muscular like Sebastian, but again, the presence he had was overwhelming. He was definitely in charge.

In a second, Moriarty turned on his heel and began to stroll towards the mansion, Seb and Sophie following instinctively. The soft wind blew one of Sophie long red curls out of her porcelain white face and she looked up to her big brother, smiling, but with a questionable look in her eye.

Rolling his eyes, Seb chuckled, shaking his head and looking up to the place she could now call home. "You'll get used to him. He likes you, I can tell. You don't, uh…" Sebastian's tone dropped to one of seriousness as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. "… Don't need to be afraid of him. Ok, that's a lie, he is to be feared, but you don't need to be afraid of him. But you need to understand he, in a nutshell, can do anything he wants. I mean, the guy's my best friend but he's still a madman. He likes you, like I said, but you need to know that. He's the most dangerous man you'll ever meet, but being in Jim Moriarty's good books means you're safer than anyone else on this entire planet, untouchable, as Jim likes to put it."

"Oh Sebby, you do make me sound like such a horrible piece of work!" Sophie jumped slightly at the sudden Irish voice of Moriarty joining their conversation, but was relieved to see playfulness in his eye. "No need to worry Sophie, you're in my good books, darling. Actually, 'books' is a bit of an oversight, it's more like my good piece of paper. Rule number one in this world, dear, you can count the people you can trust on one hand."

Sophie grinned as she stepped into the lavish mansion, looking around at her stunning surroundings in awe. "Welcome hoooooooooome!" The madness in Jim's voice actually made Sophie giggle, he was undeniably probably the most insane man Sophie had ever known, and she'd only met him 10 minutes ago. Somehow Sophie knew the madness surely didn't stop there. "Sophie, the help will sort your things out dear, I'll have someone show you your room later, I can't wait to get acquainted with you, honey."

Seb rolled his eyes and laughed as he followed Jim and Sophie into their front room, modern and lavish with an enormous flat screen TV and a grand piano sitting in the corner of the tremendous room with walls laden of shelves crammed with books. "Jim, do the kid a favour and let her breathe."

Jim made an over exaggerated look of sadness and stuck out his bottom lip to Seb, who signalled Sophie to sit down on the cream couch below. Biting her lip, Sophie perched down as Seb sat in the chair opposite, laughing internally at the insane image in front of him. Jim lowered himself down onto the couch with Sophie, not helping her nerves in the slightest.

"So I suppose Sebby's told you very little about me, Sophie dear. Am I right?" Jim's head lolled to one side as he raised his eyebrows at Sophie, nibbling on her lower lip as she always did.

"Oh, um, he told me you run a kind of business of fixing things, nothing much else…" Sophie's mind was racing, she didn't know what the right or wrong thing to say was, but she had a feeling nothing you could say to this man could ever truly be the right thing.

An eruption of giggles left Jim's mouth before he sighed and ran his tongue over his teeth with a grin. "A bit vague but I suppose that's the general idea. I won't lie to you, Sophie dear; I am, in a nutshell, a 'criminal', as ordinary people like to call it. But you're a bright girl; I can tell you already had some inclination of that."

Sophie nodded and glanced up to her brother who was as it appeared barely listening to their conversation and was busy lazily examining his favourite handgun. "I, yes, I had a feeling." Sophie looked up from fiddling with her fingers in her lap to smile politely at Jim.

"Well I'm glad that's settled!" Jim's voice had it's what Sophie guessed was his normal sing song tone to it and smoothed the lapels of his Westwood. "Now here's the not so wonderful news. As I said earlier, you're not the only teenager occupying this residence. My delightful younger brother got himself thrown out of school, and being the good hearted man I am, have agreed to let him stay here. Just a warning, he's almost as naughty as his big brother!"

Sophie nodded and felt herself slowly ease into having a conversation with the madman, Seb obviously trusted him enough to let them talk freely, so Sophie knew she could feel almost comfortable around him. "Oh, that's nice of you."

Again, James Moriarty chuckled and rolled his head in an almost reptilian fashion. "I won't say any more about brother dearest, I'll let you form your own opinion of that bundle of joy." With a wink, Jim stood from the couch and swept out of the room whistling some song from the 70's.


	2. Good Girls and Bad Boys

**I've had a lot of upload issues with this story, so I'm just going to take a shot in the dark and post this.**

**Lots of language, and we meet a **_**delightful **_**new character today. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Jack Moriarty lolled against the headboard of his bed, taking a final pleasurable drag of his last cigarette of the morning. Throwing a dart at the wall, (not at a dart board, come on- where's the fun in restriction?) Jack stood from his bed and wandered aimlessly to the other side of his room, lazily scanning the room for something, anything of somewhat interest.

Everything was so boring. Everything, everything, _everything_.

People were so dull. People were so adorably simple-minded. Getting thrown out of his school was a long time running, but they'd _finally _seen the sense to just kick him out already. But Jack wasn't your typical 16 year old boy. In fact, he was a child genius. But being surrounded by a building crammed with imbeciles certainly _wasn't _something Jack took any liking to- so why bother?

With a sigh, Jack pulled out his pocket knife and ran it along his jawline as he stared at his reflection in his mirror. His black eyes danced along the pattern the knife was tracing lightly over his pale skin, slowly pressing harder, but not enough to draw blood. With an exasperated growl, Jack spun on his heel and threw the knife viciously at the wall, directly next to the spot where he'd thrown his dart. Cursing the world, Jack turned once more and leaned towards his mirror and peered at his reflection. A smirk twitched onto his lips as he stared at his handsome reflection, running a hand through his black dishevelled hair. Vanity, Jack presumed, was something of a trait between the dear old Moriarty brothers, despite the age difference between the 16 and 32 year old siblings, their similarities were striking. Lustful black eyes shaped in a doe like fashion, black hair that, unlike his brother, Jack let to stick at any angle, and an array of white teeth that, after _plenty _of experience with girls (okay, _and_ boys) could make _anyone_ do _anything_ the boy wanted. Ok- maybe he wasn't a usual 16 year old boy, but when you were _this_ devilishly handsome, who _wouldn't _take advantage of these traits in a sexual manner?

Sighing, it occurred to Jack that he _did _have something to take a minor interest in today. Jim and Sebastian had mentioned something about one of Seb's siblings coming to stay with them. _Brilliant. _Another imbecile to associate with. The Moriarty brothers didn't exactly see 'eye to eye', but they had a firm belief that people, give or take a few exceptions, were idiots. But Jack had some exceptions, Seb wasn't actually that bad, definitely smarter that what he appeared and didn't seem to care when Jack stole his handguns, so you could say Jack and Seb were actually pretty good friends. The help around the house at times Jack deemed adequate, but that was at a stretch. Well this guy coming to live with them had better either be as much as a fucking genius as himself, or stay the hell out of his way unless he wanted to make his life, in a word, made into hell. Jack knew it was probably the latter.

Rolling his black hollows that were his eyes, Jack realized he was entirely naked and supposed it was only _appropriate _that he got dressed to meet the guy. He supposed, this guy being a Moran, there was a chance he might actually be pretty decent, if he were Jack could use him as a 'right-hand man' like Jim does with Seb. It wasn't spoken- but it was accepted that Jack was officially a part of the 'family business', as it were. In short, Jack knew he had plenty of blood on his hands. Adjusting his shirt with a smirk, Jack strolled out of his bedroom and could hear his brother's favourite song 'Stayin' Alive' playing from downstairs; again, the song was at irritable as usual.

Strolling down the grand staircase, Jack saw his brother standing in the hallway outside the front room on the phone, probably doing business, Jack assumed. Meeting his brother's gaze, Jack walked over to Jim who hung up the phone with his cocky smirk, glaring at his essentially younger-self.

"Hellooooooo brother dearest, decided to join us, have you? You're late for meeting our new arrival, what a _poor _way to make a first impression with our guest. Mummy and Daddy would be so disappointed." Jim's voice dripped with glee as he watched his brother approach him.

"Fuck off. I'll just get this over and done with." Jack's Irish voice replicated Jim's in its undertones, but lacked in the current joy lining Jim's. "Where's this new Moran, then?"

Jim grinned to his sibling and eyed the door to the front room, nodding in the general direction. Without exchanging any words, Jack rolled his eyes and made his way to the grand mahogany door, edging it open and stepping inside.

Jack's eyes shot instantly to the back of a head of bright orange curly hair, falling in waves down to the waist of- wait, was _this- _no. Jack was _sure _it was a boy he was now sharing a roof with.

"Jack, meet my sister, Sophie Moran. Soph, this is Jack Moriarty." The girl span and met the black eyes of Jack Moriarty.

A cocky smirk evaded Jack's face as he stared into the face of the girl sitting 10 metres away from him on his lavish cream sofa. '_This might not be so bad after all. This I can work with' _Jack thought to himself as he strolled towards the girl with a small grin. _Ever_ the gentleman, Jack smiled at the girl who was sat picking at her nails, not bothering to hide the fact his eyes were dancing all over her body- what? Seb wasn't _looking_. Jack didn't like to associate himself with the rules of society, but Jack knew brothers didn't react well to teenage boys checking out their sisters.

Stood just under a metre away, Jack smiled and held out his hand to shake, grinning as Sophie stood to shake take his hand. "Jack Moriarty, it's a _pleasure _to meet you."

Standing slowly, Sophie smoothed down her white sundress and took the hand of Jack Moriarty. Clenching her teeth, Sophie watched as his black eyes were definitely _not_ looking at her face. "Sophie Moran, um, it's nice to meet you too."

It took Jack less than a second to decide yes- he was _definitely _going to have some _fun_ with this girl. Averting his gaze from down south, Jack looked up cockily to meet the blue eyes of Sophie, who judging by the eyes of daggers Sophie was giving him had definitely noticed his wandering eye. "Oh, the pleasure is _all mine."_

Sebastian stood from the armchair and wandered lazily towards the shelves of books, scanning for something to immerse himself in. "Jack, you should show Sophie around. It's a big place, get to know each other or something, I'm reading."

Sophie opened her mouth to protest and assure her brother she could find her way around without Jack, but failed after being cut off by his Irish voice. "Of course, come on Sophie, I'll show you round." Jack turned to face Sophie with a smirk as he began to stroll out of the room, knowing Sophie would follow.

Rolling her eyes and unclenching her fists, Sophie sighed and reluctantly followed Jack out of the room, waiting for the door to close so they were walking down the great hallway alone. "Who the _hell _do you think you are?"

Jack grinned and span on his heel, eyeing Sophie once more and began circling her like a vulture. "I think _I'm_ Jack Moriarty, and I think _you're _just about the most delicious thing I've seen in a while, doll."

Sophie's fists re-balled as she took a step towards Jack in anger. "Stop _doing that!_" Sophie growled as Jack finally brought his eyes to meet with Sophie's.

"Doing what, doll? I'm just being a friendly host." Jack ran his tongue over his teeth as he watched Sophie become enraged.

"Being, being… Being a patronising little… Just stop it!"

"Patronising little what? Oh, I _see! _Don't like to swear, do we princess? I should've guessed the second I saw you, such a good girl." Jack grinned as he watched Sophie's cheeks turn a light shade of red.

"Patronising little shit would be my best guess, brother. She's right, you _are." _Jim Moriarty strolled out of the end of the corridor wearing the exact same smirk as his brother. "Told you he was a little bundle of joy, didn't I Sophie?"

Sophie couldn't control her blush as she realized Jim was probably listening into their entire conversation. "I… Well…"

"Whatever the sentiment you were going for; I agree. Jack, at least _try _to show Sophie around without being a pervy little shit. You had2 girls over last night; I don't think you're Sophie's type."

Jack grinned at the memory of last night, before turning his gaze back to Sophie and snickering under his breath. "I'm _sorry. _I'll show you round properly. Brother _dearest, _do me a favour, fuck off. Come on Moran, I'll start by showing you the _bedrooms._" At that, Jack span and began making his way up the grand staircase, not bothering to turn to see if Sophie was following.

Sophie stood, mouth half open watching Jack walk up the stairs. Turning to stare at Jim, who Sophie had decided she _distinctively _preferred over Jack, Sophie gave him nothing but a confused look.

"I know. _Just _like his dear brother. Off you pop, I've got some business to attend to." At that, Jim gave a genuine smile, and turned to make a call. Just before pressing dial, Jim turned to Sophie with a thoughtful look on his face. "You know, I think, given time, you could be good for my brother." With a final nod, Jim left Sophie standing alone in the hallway, trying to comprehend everything that had just happened.


	3. Brotherly Affections

**Includes an idea as to what the new found relationship between Sophie and the Moriarty brothers is like. **

**Enjoy. :) **

Sophie Moran wasn't a hating person. But the pure unfathomable rage coursing through her arteries was as about the closest to hate she felt she was ever going to experience. Standing at the bottom of the grand stairwell, she watched enraged as Jack Moriarty walked nonchalantly up the mahogany stairs, arrogantly whistling to himself in a way that just heightened Sophie's dislike for him.

"Wait!" Angrily, Sophie began making her way up the stairs to reach Jack who was already halfway up already.

"Oh, joining me are you Moran?" Clicking his tongue Jack turned on his heel at the top of the stairs to face a scowling Sophie who was three quarters of the way up the stairwell herself. "Gracing me with your high presence are we, princess?" The younger Moriarty grinned as he watched Sophie reach the top of the stairwell with her jaw clenched and her fists balled.

"Stop calling me that." Tightening her jaw, Sophie took a step closer to Jack and stared at him with burning eyes. "I don't know who you think you are but don't ever try looking at me like that again. Ever. Got it?"

Pulling a face of mock horror, Jack took a step closer to Sophie with an arrogant smirk. "Oooo, look at that! Princess has got quite the temper, hasn't she? I'll do whatever I want, red."

Sophie rolled her eyes at this display of ignorance and let out an exasperated sigh. "If I'm going to be living here I don't want to feel _violated, _alright? Just show me where my bedroom is."

Jack looked the girl up and down and smirked, leaning forward with a cocky swagger lowered his mouth dangerously close to her ear. "Say _please, _Princess. Manners are _so _important, doll."

Pulling away, Sophie stopped gritting her teeth and closed her eyes to calm herself. "_Please _show me where my bedroom is, Moriarty."

"Much better, Moran. Assuming you don't want to be sharing a room with me _just yet,_ down the hall, second door on the left. Ciao." With a final loll of the head, Jack winked and strolled down the hall in the opposite direction to return to his room.

Yes, Sophie Moran wasn't a hating person. That was until she met Jack Moriarty.

Taking a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm herself, Sophie span on her heel and stalked off to her bedroom. Cautiously, Sophie stopped outside the room and nervously took the golden door handle and edged the door open. She didn't know why she was nervous; but being in a house with a criminal mastermind by default must have made it at least a little acceptable to be wary.

Sophie couldn't be more pleased that no one was with her at the current time, because the sight of her new abode literally left her mouth agape. Closing the door behind her, she stepped closer into her room, looking around at its beauty.

It was utterly clear that this room had been furnished specifically for her, whether it was due to Jim or Sebastian, Sophie wasn't sure, but she was in love. It was at least 3 times the size of her old room, which in itself was a big room at that- the Moran's were a wealthy family, but not to this extent. The walls were painted in a royal purple-y maroon and a warm cream, with one wall entirely covered in a grand deep wooden bookcase filled with her favourite books of all time, Romeo and Juliet, Great Expectations, all the Harry Potter books, the list was endless. She tore her eyes from the books to a four poster bed covered in stunning Moroccan bedding and a laptop sitting neatly on the desk beside it, complete with an iPad and desk lamp sitting on top. Averting her gaze from a stunning antique mirror, Sophie's eyes fell upon the walk in wardrobe. Sophie never had been particularly materialistic- but the clothes inside were the kind of clothes you saw on the covers of high-end magazines, all suited to Sophie's personal style of bohemian-esque girly attire. With a smile, Sophie timidly decided on a cute red and white polka dot strapless mini-dress and a cream cardigan.

Fitting her small frame perfectly, Sophie smiled and looked around her room one more time; the encounter with Jack had almost faded from her mind. Almost. Sighing, Sophie decided she'd try to make amends with him (even though she'd done _nothing_ wrong.) If she were going to live with him, she'd at least be civil to him, on the condition he actually looked at her _face_. But before she'd do that, she decided she'd thank Jim. Yes, he terrified her to the bone, but she knew better than to leave it. And in all honesty he wasn't _all _bad. OK, he was as about as bad as they came, but he'd been kind, friendly, and he _was _putting a roof over her head. Terrified or not- she had to like the guy.

Giving her room a final awe-filled glance, she closed the door and made her way down the upstairs corridor to the grand staircase where she'd encountered Jack. Making her was down the stairs, Sophie smiled as she took a small sniff of what she'd noticed was one of the nicest smelling scents she'd smelled in a while. This house was, in one word, perfect.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Sophie paused, wondering if she was even _allowed_ to speak to Moriarty. He seemed friendly enough, and she did _live _here, but he was a criminal. Sophie sighed; she was probably worrying over nothing. Tugging the sleeves of her cardigan, Sophie made her way to the front room, only to see Sebastian immersed in a book. That was one of the things Sophie and Sebastian had exactly in common; reading and writing were two huge passions for the Moran siblings. Knowing better than to distract him, Sophie quietly left the room and began to stroll round the mansion she could actually now consider her _home._

"Nice, isn't it?" Sophie was torn from her thoughts at the Irish voice of Jim Moriarty strolling alongside her, from where, Sophie had no idea.

"Oh, yes. It's beautiful. Thank you, by the way, my room is lovely. Thank you for doing all this." Sophie turned slightly to give a shy smile of gratitude to the criminal alongside her.

"It's no problem, Sophie dear. And I'm sorry. About your parents." The truth being Jim _was_ almost sorry. Sentiment wasn't something Jim did, but he supposed the child would be grieving. That's what people _do. _Not that himself and Jack did any grieving whatsoever when his mother passed away, on the contrary, they were essentially celebrating. Their father walked out on him and Jack, leaving their mentally unstable mother to care for them, if you considered being an alcoholic who beats their children 'caring' for them, that is.

"Oh, it's OK. I've got Sebastian." Sophie gaze a sad smile as her downcast eyes wandered to the floor.

Jim paused as the pair lazily wandered the mansion. "Seb tells me you've got some training in you?"

A breathy laugh left Sophie's lips as she nodded with a ghost of a smile. "A few years back, after Seb left, our house was burgled. Nothing serious, but he's always taken the big brother role seriously. "

"And I suppose the protective brother role is going to jump in when it comes to _my _womanizer of a brother?"

Irritatingly, Sophie's cheeks flushed with anger, but she contained it. "Oh, I suppose, I… He's interesting." Interesting. About the closest thing to a compliment Sophie predicted she'd ever pay Jack.

Jim's head rolled back in laughter, before replying with a strikingly large grin. "Interesting is _one _way of saying it, yes. Cocky, arrogant, vain, ignorant, narcissistic little shit is another. Just like I was at that age. Oh, the memories of being a teenager."

Sophie's only reply was a nod of the head and a light-hearted, nervous giggle.

"I'm sure he'll come around. Though, he does act _strangely_ when he wants something he can't have. He can deny it all he wants- I'm _practically_ his role model." Licking his lips, Jim turned to the girl and nodded. "Nice chatting with you, Sophie." At that, Moriarty strode off in the opposite direction as Sophie began to make her way to her new bedroom.

OK, he was terrifying, but at least he mad _manners, _unlike _some._


	4. The Incident

**Things are going to start getting interesting…**

* * *

><p>Living with the brother and Jim Moriarty, Sophie had decided, was a dream. Aside from Jim's occasional 'episodes' (usually involving shooting various objects around the house, or, which still unnerved Sophie, <em>people<em>) everything was perfect. Sophie had finally got to properly bond with Sebastian when he wasn't doing a job for Jim, and when Jim wasn't out spinning his criminal web Sophie and Jim were essentially best friends. Or as close to best friends you can get with a criminal mastermind.

Living with Jack Moriarty, Sophie had decided, was a nightmare. Jack's wandering eye _certainly _hadn't stopped; and the taunting definitely hadn't gotten any less. Though, it was something of a joke to the Moriarty brothers. Jim noticed _everything, _Sophie had been living with him for just over 2 months now but it took less than 2 days for Jim to realise just how big of a (crush? Obsession? Liking? Hating?) Jack had for Sophie. Anytime Seb wasn't in the room, Jack would heckle Sophie with "Moran, don't pretend you're _not _attracted to me" or "I'm still counting how long it will be until you fall for my alluring wit and charm, princess", or something very _creative_ along those lines. And Jim found it _hilarious_, and much to Sophie's annoyance, Jim would hum the wedding theme anytime it was himself, Sophie and Jack. Sebastian hadn't cottoned on. _Thank God._

Essentially, everything was running smoothly in Sophie's life. Jim had paid (OK, and probably threatened to make into shoes) one of the most prestigious tutors in the country for Sophie. Apparently he'd done the same for Jack the year before, but Jack, in the words of Sebastian 'sent the bloke running after muttering 8 words about what he'd do to him if he didn't get his arse out of the house in the next 5 seconds.' Sophie decided it was best not to ask.

Yes, everything was running smoothly. Until the Incident, that was. Sophie was completely ignorant of this fact, but apparently anytime Sebastian and Jim left for business Jack held a party.

* * *

><p>"Soph, we'll be back in three days. You'll be fine." Finally, Sophie untangled herself from Sebastian's arms as they exchanged goodbyes.<p>

"I know. See you, Seb." Sophie smiled at her big brother and turned to Jim who was stood smiling expectantly to Sophie, and as per usual, chewing his gum. "You too, Jim." It was still a little awkward for Sophie, but she'd accepted the fact that Jim and she were actually friends, so she didn't hesitate to move forward and let Jim's arms embrace her too.

"Bye,Sophie darling." Jim's Irish voice sounded sincere as Sophie pulled away from the hug with a smile, and realized the other teen with them was rolling his eyes at the display of affection. "Ciao, little brother. Try not to burn the house down. Or at least save my Westwood's and Sophie if you do."

With a final nod of the head to Jack, and a warm smile to Sophie, Jim span on his heel and made his was out of the manor, followed closely by Sebastian.

_Great. _Sophie thought. _Three days with him._

"Sooooooooo," The elongation of the word made Sophie roll her eyes as she closed the front door, turning to Jack who was stood leaning ignorantly against the 100 year old antique drawers in the entrance hall. "Just us."

"And the cooks. And the cleaners. Don't think about it." Sophie turned on her heel and made her way across the marble floors, hearing Jack follow swiftly behind her.

"I wasn't _thinking _about anything. Just pointing out we basically run this house now." Sophie could feel Jack walking beside her, and with a sigh, looked up with a slightly furrowed brow. "Well, myself more than you. But details. I thought I should _probably _tell you I'm having a party tonight. And since I'm such a good guy, you're invited, princess."

Sophie scoffed and looked up, stopping in her steps to stare Jack straight in the face. "Yes, like I'd ever want to attend a party full of booze and drugs and sex. Some of us teenagers, however a dying breed, do actually have some respect."

Jack legitimately sighed and shook his head, running a hand through his black dishevelled hair. "What am I going to do with you, Moran? Well actually what I'd _like _to do with you is quite the different subject. But the invitation still stands, princess."

Sophie scowled and span on her heel, realizing she didn't want by any means to spend any more time with Jack than she'd have to.

Sighing, Jack turned also as the pair parted ways.

Sophie turned to check Jack wasn't following her and made her way down to the kitchen, realizing she was going to have a pretty boring time without Sebastian or Jim to talk to, making quite the ache appear in Sophie's chest. It then struck her that she was going to have to listen to Jack's party going on until God-knows what time tonight.

Sophie made her way up to her room with an unusual sense of longing for Jim and Seb, but more than that, annoyance towards Jack.

She made a mental note to lock her bedroom door tonight.

It was 11PM and Jack's party seemed to be in full swing, girls from all over were here, boys just the same, though none of them quite got the attention Jack managed to get from girls. They were jealous of him, sure, but hell would they do something about it. Something about him, about his black eyes, just made them _scared. _

Sophie sat plaiting her uncontrollably curly red hair and sighed, letting it unravel and fall in a long flaming waterfall down her back. She'd given up attempting to sleep with the noise of the music, and had decided she just needed food, but had already neglected going down into the brothel downstairs for an hour, and couldn't wait any longer.

Grudgingly, Sophie unlocked her bedroom door and made her way down the hallway past 2 sets of couples getting it on and one girl vomiting violently into the toilet. Wary of the amount of people, Sophie looked around knowing she wouldn't recognise anyone and began weaving through the masses of people to find her way to the kitchen. There was no sign of Jack as Sophie looked around, probably getting it off with some girls somewhere. Moron.

Thick smoke loomed in the air as Sophie dodged people heckling about her, finally getting into the kitchen after having her arse squeezed twice when making her way through a particularly large crowd of 17-19 year old-ish looking lads. Realizing most of the food was already gone; she settled for taking an apple from the counter and turned against the masses of people around her. The area was particularly crowded, so Sophie ducked around people and made her way out onto the patio through the back door to make her way round to one of the side entrances.

There were some couples talking (and yes, doing _ a lot _of making out) around her but far less people than what there were inside so Sophie was slightly pleased at that fact.

It was only when Sophie rounded the corner of the house when she realized she wasn't alone. Footsteps, definitely male were following her. Spinning, Sophie wasn't greeted with who she expected. Jack Moriarty wasn't the one following her, but an almost overly muscular blonde 18-ish year old, Sophie recognized as one of the boys who'd grabbed her arse.

_Creep, following me. _Was the linear thought processing through Sophie's mind as she walked away from the drunk looking 18 year old.

"Well, it seems I've hit the _jackpot _with the fit girl finding toniiiiiiiiight!" Sophie shuddered, when all of a quick sudden the guy advanced on her, roughly pressing his lips to hers and pushing her harshly against the wall, devouring his alcoholic mouth with hers.

Realizing the situation, Sophie tried to move her mouth away frantically, but was denied as this creep's ferocious kissing had her head firmly pressed against the wall, causing painful waves to pound through Sophie's head. The situation fully hit Sophie as she felt the guys hand begin to slide up the inside of her shirt. In disgust, Sophie whimpered into the guy's mouth and with all her strength pushed her hands onto his chest and managed to break their mouths for a fraction of a second.

"Get off me you per-!" Without cause, Sophie's sentence was cut short by his tall, muscular body to be pushed off her by and unknown force, releasing Sophie with a horrible pain in her head and confusion as to what just happened.

Jack had been making out with some blonde in the back of the house when the situation caught his eye, and something in Jack flared. It was like a bomb had been released, and in a second Jack began to run towards the guy Jack recognised as Paul Thomas forcing his hand up Sophie's shirt. Furious wasn't the word. But _why _was he so? Why was he _bothered _that Paul was touching her? Jack didn't know, but he just _was._

Paul was so drunk it didn't take much effort for Jack to force him off Sophie and push him violently into the wall, releasing Sophie. Jacks hands were shaking with rage, pressing ludicrously hard on Paul's shoulders into the wall of the mansion, his features dark and haunting with fire burning in his eyes.

"Don't. You ever. Touch her. Again." It was almost a growl as Jack released his arms from Paul's shoulders to clench his fist painfully tight to deliver a sickeningly loud punch to Paul's face, causing him to fall onto the floor and scramble up in his drunken state and run away from Jack as fast as his legs would carry him.

"I…" Sophie was in shock, she could still feel Paul's taste of smoke and beer inside her mouth and his calloused rough hands on her body. She looked up to Jack whose features were darker than she'd ever seen them. His eyes were burning and his jaw clenched as he shook staring into the spot where he'd punched Paul. "Thank you."

Sophie's voice pulled him out of the state Jack was in, looking up at Sophie and giving her a slow nod, he looked… confused? "Wait here." In a second he stormed off, leaving Sophie stood shaking in the cold. She closed her eyes slowly and took a deep breath, feeling her breath condense in the cold air.

"Out. Everyone leave. Out." Sophie's eyes opened frantically as she heard Jack's voice booming from inside as she listened to the scuttling sound of feet inside. What was he doing?

Before long the music had stopped and Sophie waited alone outside, making her way towards the patio and sitting on the bench, contemplating everything that had just happened. By the sounds of it everyone had left.

The patio doors were suddenly open and Jack walked to Sophie carrying a large blanket, draping it over her and ushering her inside. Obediently, Sophie stood with her brow furrowed and wrapped the blanket around her and following Jack inside, scanning the kitchen for the mess made. Sophie was taken by immediate surprise when Jack span on his heel, his expression unreadable.

"Sorry. Actually, I'm not. That guy is bad news. You didn't look like you were enjoying what he was going to do to you. Night." At that, Jack looked up at Sophie and locked her gaze, before nodding sharply and spinning on the spot and stalking up to his bedroom, ruffling his black dishevelled hair in his hands, out of pure loathing. Paul Thomas was going to regret ever laying a finger on Sophie.


	5. Chemicals and Emotions

**Kind of a filler. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Jack laid flat on his bed, cooling himself down from what had just happened. What <em>had <em>just happened? Well, he'd given Paul just an idea of what he's got coming to him, but _why _did he do it? Jack didn't do _emotions. _Jack didn't _have _emotions. Sure, he'd felt sexual _urges, _but not _emotions. Wanting _someone _physically _Jack _understood. _It was just _chemicals. _It was just _science. _It was just _want. _So why did he want (need) to _stop _what Paul was doing to Sophie? It didn't feel _right, _that's why.

Yes, that was it.

Sophie didn't _want _him doing what he had to her.

Jack was just doing her a _favour._

That was all.

He just didn't want someone to touch Sophie like that. He didn't want _anyone _to touch Sophie like that. Why? Because Sophie was _his, _and Jack didn't like to _share _what _belonged _to _him. _

Jack rose from his bed and realized he'd clenched his fists so hard that blood was drawn. Lazily, he made his way towards his en suite and watched the crimson substance wash down the drain of his sink. A bruise was forming on his left knuckle where he'd punched Paul. _Good. _That means Paul will be bruising too. He will have a _reminder _never to _touch _what was _his. _What _belonged _to Jack. The blood was finally clear and Jack watched the last drops of it wash down the marble sink, before leaning forward and eyeing his reflection.

Jack didn't _look _any different.

He still _looked _as handsome as he always did.

He still _looked _as psychopathic as he always did.

But he didn't _feel _the way as always did.

Because Jack didn't _feel _anything. So why was he _feeling _now? What _was _he _feeling? _Rage? Definitely. Possessiveness? That was there too. _Jealousy? _Jack Moriarty didn't _get jealous. _Because he _had _everything. He _had _everything, and he had the best _of _everything. But he was _feeling _it now.

And then it struck Jack.

Jack didn't _have _Sophie.

Sophie _had _Jack.

* * *

><p>Sophie finally made her way up to her bedroom with her brow knotted and the blanket still draped round her. The stale taste of alcohol and cigarettes still lingered in Sophie's mouth from that <em>creep. <em>But that wasn't what was lingering in her _mind. _Jack was. She was _thankful _for what he'd done. If it had been anyone else coming onto her, Sophie could've taken them on by herself, but the guy _was _huge. At least 6"1. But Jack had done it _for _her.

_Why?_

Sophie's thoughts were cut short when her mobile rang.

It was Jim Moriarty. There were only a few rules of living here.

No.1: Never interrupt Jim or Seb when they're doing business.

No.2: _Try _to only shoot inanimate objects.

No.3: Don't enter Jim's bedroom. Very rare exceptions to this rule.

No.4: Always answer Jim's calls.

"Hi Jim, is everything OK?" Sophie was surprised, she didn't even know where him and Sebastian were, but she guessed the time zone would probably pretty different.

"Hello Sophie dear, there's been a little mishap in this business me and Seb are attending to. We're going to be here a little while longer than we originally thought. I'm sending the private jet to pick you and Jack up in the morning." Jim sounded exasperated, but Sophie could hear the smile in his voice.

"Jet? Ah, alright. I-I suppose I'll go tell Jack, then... Um, where are we going, Jim?" Sophie's heart was racing. She was _excited. _

"Venice, daaaaaaaarling! Do have fun breaking this news to brother dearest, he does hate travelling. I've got to get back to business now, love. Goodbye, dear." At that, Jim hung up the phone leaving Sophie stood in bewilderment. Italy. She was going to _Italy. _On a _private jet. _With _Jack. _

Rooted to the spot, Sophie stood with a grin and dropped the blanket onto her bed, realizing she was going to have to tell Jack this turn of events. He was so angry earlier, maybe this would be a good pick-me-up? Biting her bottom lip, Sophie got into a pair of pyjama bottoms and a tank top and decided now was as good a time as ever to tell him.

Walking across the landing, she realized she didn't actually know which room was Jacks. That was until she saw the door with knifes sticking through it. Stifling a laugh, Sophie decided if she didn't want to risk her neck it would be best to knock before entering.

"Jack? It's Sophie. Open up." Knocking, Sophie decided she'd wait. After no reply, Sophie sighed and maneuvered her hand around a knife to open the door.

In a second Sophie's heart palpitated at the sight of Jack with a gun rested against his temple and his earphones in, nonchalantly chewing on his gum. Instinct overcame Sophie as she lunged forward onto Jack, disarming the gun from him and ripping his earphones out in the space of 4 seconds.

"What are you _doing_? You idiot, you were playing Russian roulette weren't you?" She didn't even realize her voice was a shout as she straddled Jack's middle, holding the gun away at arm's length. "You could've _died _you idiot! Don't scare me like that again, OK?"

Jack grinned as Sophie impressively pinned him down, disarming the gun and straddling him. His thoughts were brought back to Earth as Sophie shouted at him, holding the gun at a length from him.

"Sophie, as much as I _appreciate _your concern, I wouldn't have died." Taking advantage of her positioning, Jack sat up, making Sophie's position drop from his middle to his legs.

"Jack, I _know _what Russian roulette is!" Sophie growled and unloaded the gun with a scowl.

"Darling," With a smile Jack edged closer to Sophie, enjoying her emotions playing up so much. He was _glad _that she cared so badly. "I am a man of physics, and I know exactly what I'm doing. Assuming you're not here for what I'm _hoping _for…" With a sly smirk, Jack pushed closer so their faces were just centimetres apart. "… What's the issue?"

Realizing what was happening, Sophie jumped and un-straddled herself from Jack, tumbling off the bed in the process. An eruption of laughter, _real _laughter left Jack's mouth, something that rarely happened. Jack _did _laugh, but it was usually manic, psychotic laughter.

Sophie grabbed the bed and hauled herself to stand, scowling and hitting Jack's knee in the process. "Stop it! And since you're asking, we're going to Venice. Just to let you know."

"Brilliant. Just what I hoped for, another impromptu trip around the globe. Jim sending plane? When?" Sophie was genuinely shocked at his response.

"Oh, tomorrow. Be up early, he said morning. Goodnight." Sophie sheepishly turned on her heel and impassively made her way to the door, feeling Jack's gaze watching her. Just before she closed the door to leave, Sophie looked up to Jack, meeting his gaze. "… Thank you. For earlier." She closed the door, and didn't wait for a reply. She just needed to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit drab, but yeah. We're going to see a pretty badass Sophie soon, SPOILERS. ;)<strong>


	6. Quite the Team

Sophie woke 6:00AM sharp the next day with an unusual feeling brimming in her stomach. It had become a routine of hers to wake up early, out of habit or nightmares, it fluctuated. She'd packed her bags for the flight last night; there were too many thoughts inside her mind to sleep so it was a good distraction for her. Jack Moriarty. Jack Moriarty. His face when he punched Paul didn't leave her mind. It wouldn't. Sophie sighed and stepped out of the shower towel drying her hair, she wanted to feel completely refreshed for the flight to Venice. Sitting in a plane for 3 hours with Jack? Yes, she'd need her sanity.

It was a given that Jack would be up now, in fact he rarely slept. Just like Jim. Sophie couldn't count all the times she'd hear Jim and Jack crossing paths from wandering round the house 2:00AM, unlike her and Sebastian. Sleep was mandatory. Always the way with the Morans.

Dressed in a comfortable pair of shorts and tank top, Sophie retrieved her luggage and took one final look at her room with a small smile. Walking down the steps of her home, she grinned at the sight of Jack waiting at the bottom, luggage in hand and a cocky grin on his face. _Why _was she smiling? It was just Jack. Just Jack, there was no other way to say it. Like Jim. There was no certainty with the Moriarty brothers, Sophie had come to learn. She'd never figure them out, so she'd given up trying.

"Come on, Moran. Jet's outside." Jack nodded with his usual smirk and span to make his way to the door.

* * *

><p>Sophie sat comfortably in the private jet (which she assumed it was Jim's, as always) and grinned at Jack who sat opposite the table between them.<p>

"You know, this isn't exactly going to be a _normal _kind of holiday. If that's what you're expecting." Jack leaned forward over the table, producing a deck of cards from his pocket and shuffling them impressively, though it seemed completely natural to him.

"Is anything 'normal' when it comes to us? What exactly _is _it going to be like, then?" Sophie watched the cards in Jack's hands. Definitely Seb's teaching, he was as skilled as they came with cards. She was interested. Jim and Sebastian were out on business, but Jim had mentioned their stay way being extended. Sophie knew far more about the work they did the longer she'd stayed. Jim ran a criminal network, as it were. People came to him wanting problems sorting out, which more often than not resulted in Jim killing said person. Or more accurately, making sure said person was killed. She'd never spoken about it, but she knew Sebastian was involved in the killing part of his work. And the thing was, she didn't _mind. _It didn't bother her, which terrified her. In fact, she found it quite intriguing.

Sighing, Jack dropped his gaze to the deck and began making a house of cards, slowly and precisely. "Well Jim and Seb don't usually take long on their trips. Usually 4 days maximum, so I'm guessing we'll be there a while. But the house is safe, here I mean." Jack growled as the jet set off, knocking the three-storey house of cards and re-setting his gaze back to Sophie. "So something must've gone wrong, because they're evacuating us from the house. So the house probably being targeted."

Sophie furrowed her brow slightly and peered out the window for one last glance at the manor, and returning to look at Jack. "So that's why he's made us leave so suddenly?"

Jack nodded and continued. "Exactly. But obviously the house is as safe as any place, so why they're jetting us off to Italy is beyond me. And that's saying something." Jack gave his signature arrogant grin and licked his lips.

"Sounds interesting. Do you know why they were in Venice in the first place?" Sophie was intrigued, and her curiosity had always gotten the better of her.

"As far as I know just the usual. But Jim doesn't usually get directly involved. He doesn't like to…" Jack paused and clicked his tongue. "… Get his hands dirty. Plus Seb's with him. So it must be a killing."

Sophie didn't even flinch at the word killing. They were really in flight now and Sophie's insides did that weigh down feeling of being in the air, something she'd always loved. "Well if they're taking us to them, and something's gone wrong as you say, maybe the people who are targeting the house are the people who were the reason Jim and Seb were in Venice in the first place."

Jack inclined his head and raised his eyebrows with an impressed nod. "Not bad, Moran. Makes sense. Jim plays with the big boys, he's the biggest _of _them so it would be plausible that the reason he's making sure we're with him is as serious as you say. But a foreign country with criminals lurking around every corner isn't exactly what I'd call 'safe', I mean, they're everywhere. You probably won't walk a mile without crossing a killer. And us…" Jack paused to point at himself and Sophie. "… We're the ones to be feared. So if Jim wants us in the same count-"

Jack's sentence was cut off as the realization dawned on Sophie at the same time it did Jack.

"If he wants us in the same country, he wouldn't leave us alone out there. So that means…"

Jack nodded and finished for her. "He's going to want us with him at all times." Jack's eyes had an glint inside them that Sophie had only seen in Jim's, and it was a perfect replica of his brother's.

Sophie's eyed widened slightly and blinked at the prospect. Life with Jim was dangerous. It was just a fact. So being with Jim Moriarty 24/7 would just be _more so. _And it was for their protection. A foreign feeling jumped inside Sophie, she was _anticipating _this. She was _excited._

Jack caught on and grinned, seeing Sophie's anticipation play out on her features like a movie. "You're excited."

Sophie jumped back to reality to hear Jack's claim. "And so are you."

"Well of course _I'm _excited. I'm impressed that you are. I've got to say, we make quite the team." Jack paused to bite his lower lip, staring at Sophie like she was a puzzle Jack wanted to solve. In fact, Sophie was exactly that. "You're an interesting one, Moran. You've got such a demeanour of being such a good girl. You're like Sebastian. You're drawn to danger." Jack leaned forward slightly across the table. "You like the thrill, you like the idea of having your life on the line."

Sophie paused; she didn't know what to say. There was nothing _to _say, because inside, Sophie knew he was right. It didn't bother Sophie that she shared a roof with a criminal mastermind, she _liked _the danger. "What 'danger' am I drawn to now?"

Jack grinned a feline-esque grin, exposing his perfect teeth and raised his eyebrows. "Oh… I can think of something."

With that, Jack stood from his seat and left Sophie hanging, returning moments later with an exotic looking drink that smelt very fruity.

"You should sleep." Jack nodded at Sophie and took to looking out of the window, sipping his drink and held a neural expression.

Sophie said nothing as she turned on her side and rested her head against the window frame and took one final look at the person sitting opposite.

Jack Moriarty.

Just the name had… an affect.

Sophie bit her lip as she let her eyes flutter shut, the last thing she was being Jack Moriarty's black eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best, but I just cannot wait to get on with some real Moriarty happenings! ;) Eeeek, Venice.<strong>

**Just note the fact that I've never actually been to Venice.**

**Thank you for the reviews, they make my day!**


	7. Abduction and Hijack

**Warning. Über badassery. And a familiar face!**

* * *

><p>Jack watched Sophie in the seat opposite him on his brother's favourite private jet. Something was different between them, Jack didn't know <em>what, <em>but he was certain Sophie could feel it too.

They'd be landing in Venice soon and Jack grimaced. Something must be really amiss if Jim wants him and Sophie with him on a job, and Jack knew exactly what that meant. Jim wouldn't admit it but Jim did truly care for Jack. And he obviously adored Sophie (who didn't?) so their safety was Jim's priority. And his eyebrows. So the idea that they'd be safest _with _Jim was absurd.

Jack's gaze trailed Sophie's features and his stomach turned.

He didn't want Sophie _hurt._

When Paul was doing what he was doing to Sophie that night, it wasn't just the fact he was touching and kissing her that compelled him into driving him away. It was also the pain; the possibility that Sophie was _hurting _made an instinct in Jack snap. And now she was being thrown into more danger than what she could ever dream about being in.

_And she was excited._

* * *

><p>"Sophie? Sophie wake up. We're in Venice." Jack gently rocked Sophie's shoulder; she'd slept like a rock throughout more or less the entire flight.<p>

"Hm?" Sophie mumbled and realized what Jack was saying. _They were in Venice. _Sophie rose from her curled sleeping position with a stretch and gave a half-conscious smile to Jack, suddenly realizing they were no longer inside the jet.

"We're in the car. You really do sleep like a log."

_He's wearing that look again _Sophie thought. The look where he seemed confused, like he didn't understand something. And Jack understood everything, he was a genius. So what was puzzling him?

Sophie rubbed her eyes and looked out of the windows of the car, the beautiful landscape that was Italy rolled over Sophie's vision, the sky was clear and the sun radiating down on the land below. The dusty streets were quietly occupied with few people strolling about their lives, some alone, some with their family. Hm. Old cream buildings loomed above the water that ran throughout the city with water cars and Italian men rowing a couple happily under a crumbling but captivatingly stunning bridge that by the looks of the direction they were heading in the car would soon cross.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" Sophie asked, tearing her eyes away from a family sitting on a wooden boat to look at Jack sitting parallel to her.

Jack didn't reply, just slowly nodded and stared at the driver in front of him with his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched slightly. Licking his lips, Jack tore his gaze from the back of the faceless driver's head to press a button which raised a soundproof screen, separating Sophie and himself from the driver in front.

"We're being abducted." Jack sucked his bottom lip with a creased brow and finished the sentence bluntly, raising his gaze to Sophie to observe her reaction.

"What? That's insane. No we're not? Are we? Why would you think we are?" Sophie prodded Jack's upper arm to gain his undivided attention. What was he saying?

"That driver, he's not one of ours. And Jim wouldn't send us someone we didn't know in a foreign country." Jack was speaking in a tone she'd only heard Jim use. It was Jim's business, Jim's 'serious business' voice, and it struck Sophie that Jack had made a point. She'd never seen that driver before, and he wasn't wearing the usual attire their chauffeurs did, so it was plausible.

"Are you sure? We can't go jumping to conclusions." Sophie gnawed on her bottom lip. If they _were _being abducted, who could it be? No one in their right mind would cross Jim Moriarty unless they had the power to do so. So if they were in danger it was big people taking them.

"When you were asleep and we landed, I carried you out the jet. We were in a secluded area, no houses. No markets. No stalls. Nothing but the car and the driver." Jack raised his eyebrows and eyed the seat where the driver sat. "Strikes me as suspicious, don't you think?"

"Well what are we supposed to do? Jim must've sent us a car. If this guy is really taking us..." Sophie's voice dropped, instinct telling her if they were in danger, the driver was likely to be listening into their conversation, no matter the soundproof screen. "… What happened to him?" She didn't need an answer; she knew exactly what had happened to him.

"There's already trouble since Jim's bringing us here." Jack rose his head and hit face lit up, he had an idea. "Take your seatbelt off."

"Sophie looked up and saw Jack's beaming face. "Because…?" She didn't know why, but she found herself undoing her seat belt and following Jack's command.

"You don't _want _to be abducted, do you?" Jack smirked at Sophie and undid his own.

It struck Sophie at that moment what they were going to do. She nodded slowly and licked her lips, she understood exactly what was about to happen. Without words, Jack pressed the button which separated them from the driver, opening it and confirming Sophie's suspicions. Jack said nothing but turned, Sophie doing the same. They sat facing straight forward, and Sophie watched Jack's hand raise slowly off his leg. He was sat directly behind the driver, and there was a gap between the driver's seat and the car door for Jack to just about fit his hand through. He paused and met Sophie's gaze, catching her eye and switching his gaze to the driver's seatbelt. They'd only have a few seconds to do what they were about to. Sophie watched as Jack slowly edged his hand closer to the front car door, the driver completely oblivious to what was going to happen.

Sophie slowly began to raise her own hand and edge it closer to the seatbelt which held the driver in place.

"One…" Jack's voice was a whisper, he wasn't removing his gaze from the front car door and it was only just audible to Sophie.

"Two…" Sophie replied as she braced herself, this had to go exactly right.

"Three." Their voices rose in unison as Sophie dived forward and pressed the button of the driver's seatbelt, releasing it in one quick move and bracing herself as she heard the car door opening. In a second the driver's door was open. It was now or never.

Sophie dived forward to push the driver's arm to get him out of the car, until she saw his swiftly producing a gun from underneath the driver's seat. Time stood still as a bullet fires out the passenger seat window, smashing it and sending shards of glass out onto the streets.

Sophie grit her teeth and realized if she didn't act herself and Jack were going to die. Pushing her whole body forward, clasping her hands around the driver's gun wielding arm and felt her whole body move though the car was the driver tried to fight off her grasp. It was like she was holding on to a tightrope that was on the verge of snapping. The driver was strong and her arms were shaking with the grip she held onto his arm.

"Bitch." The driver grit his teeth and yanked Sophie through to sitting in the passenger seat and managed to free her iron grip from the gun.

Sophie never imagined that her life would flash before her eyes when she was on the verge of death, but it did. Her parents on Christmas moving. Waving a final goodbye to Sebastian when he left. Her first day of school. Jack punching Paul. Jim hugging her before he left. Seeing Seb for the first time since he left. Being told her parents had passed away.

Her eyes widened as she saw another pair of arms emerge from behind the driver just as the trigger was pulled. Jack had his teeth bared as he watched the bullet narrowly miss Sophie's head and fly out into the nothingness that was outside. It was like something hand been pumped into his system and that was all he knew.

In a swift action Jack forced the gun down onto the drivers knee and pulled the trigger down, sending the bullet directly into the driver's knee and causing a scream of agonising pain. Jack forced himself forward from the back seats and watched Sophie use her legs to kick the driver out of the car door.

Jack leapt from the front and sat in the driver's seat, grabbing the wheel and taking the car door and slamming it shut.

"Sophie get ready!" Jack's voice was a shout as he gripped the driver's wheel and stared out into the open space ahead of them.

"Jack do you even know how to drive?" Sophie steadied herself in her seat and looked out in front of her. They were in the middle of a huge deserted area, no people but a great river ahead of them, and Sophie knew exactly what was coming.

Jack steered the wheel as he sped up the car and revved the engine as he directed the vehicle straight forward, the lake getting closer and time growing thinner. Jack's arms left the wheel and from instinct he took Sophie's hand tightly in his. "Brace yourself and don't let go!" The lake was getting nearer and Jack leaned over Sophie's body for the car door. He pulled the handle and held Sophie close to him and left her adjust her positioning as they pushed in unison out of the car no more than five metres from the laze ahead of them.

For a few moments Sophie's vision was completely blurred, she was flying. She was falling. A burning pain overcame Sophie's leg as she hit the ground and instinctively forward-rolled and away from the car which was now crushing into the lake, broken and aflame from what Sophie wasn't sure. Sophie felt her body still moving across the sandy ground and realized her eyes were closed.

Discombobulation was all she felt. And then the horrific pain she'd felt in her leg moments ago return to her. _Damn, why did I wear shorts? _The world didn't exist anymore, it didn't feel like it. Her heart felt like it was about to explode with adrenaline and it came to Sophie's attention she was still. Slowly, she took a breath and stared down at her leg which sported a huge gash from her impact with the ground from her mid-thigh to her ankle.

"Sophie? Sophie are you alright?" Reality came back to her in a heartbeat as she heard Jack's voice booming towards her. Blinking harshly, Sophie stood and her gaze aligned to see Jack running towards her, sporting a similar bloody gash over his left arm and a harsh scar across his temple.

"I'm fine, I'm fine are you?" Sophie stood and looked about her, she could taste the metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

"I'm fine." Jack paused and assessed the damage to his arm and let his gaze drop to checking Sophie's leg. _They'd survived. _A pause arose between the teenagers as the stood to catch their breath. They'd hijacked a car, killed a man, and jumped out of a moving vehicle and survived.

Sophie looked up and met Jack's gaze and bit her lip. And they laughed. They laughed for they didn't even know how long, all they knew was laughing was releasing everything from them. The fear, the adrenaline, everything.

Sophie couldn't be certain, but it felt like they'd been laughing for an hour of just a few seconds before a pair of footsteps could be heard coming towards them. They abruptly stopped and looked up to who was accompanying them.

"Well, that just heart-warming." The man stopped about 10 metres away from the pair and watched the two turn to see him, umbrella in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Eeeee! I had so much fun writing that chapter, I've been dying to let out some of Sophie and Jack's badassery! I wonder who the man with the umbrella could be, and who was abducting them? ;)<strong>


	8. Meetings and Proposals

**I wonder who the man with the umbrella could possibly be…**

* * *

><p>Sophie and Jack stood to face the man who stood leaning against an umbrella with a contempt smile. He was dressed dapper and clean cut in a three piece grey suit, and looked utterly out of place in his surroundings. The area they'd driven the car to was deserted of people with a few large warehouses looming above head. The water in the river to their far left was still rippling with its impact from the car.<p>

"Truly, that was very impressive for children of your age." The man's voice was unmistakably British. Posh, tool. He paused and raised his umbrella from the gound, bringing it to his side and swinging it along as he made his way towards them. It wasn't exactly going to rain in Venice any time soon, so maybe it was a power thing, Sophie supposed.

"Who are you?" They were both thinking it, so Sophie broke the silence and asked what they were obviously trying to deduce. Was this the man who tried to abduct them? Why was he in Italy in the first place? Was he an enemy? A friend?

The man stopped just a metre in front of Jack and Sophie, resting the top of his umbrella on the dusty ground and holding the wooden handle firmly in his hand. "My name is Mycroft Holmes, British Government. And you are Mr. Jack Moriarty and Miss. Sophie Moran. My pleasure."

Sophie recognised the name instantly. Jim has gone on about a Sherlock Holmes more times than Sophie could remember, he was, as Jim put it, 'his equal'. But Holmes was a common name.

"Naturally, you know of my sibling Sherlock. I'm certain your brother, Mr. Moriarty, has expressed his fascination with him to you both." Mycroft stood with a lenient swagger and stood staring at Jack now.

"Yes, we are aware. Now would you _kindly _explain to us why you tried to abduct us, Mr. Holmes?" Sophie was surprised at the tone Jack spoke to Mycroft in. It was strong, orderly, but not formal. Still with it's usual cocky undercurrent, but forceful enough to show he wasn't afraid. Sophie controlled her smirk at how attractive it sounded and forced herself back to the conversation at hand.

The man smiled and licked his lips, twisting his umbrella and crossing one leg over the other. "We didn't intend you harm, I assure you. In fact I was quite impressed at your deduction of the situation you were in." Mycroft brought his gaze to Sophie and inspected her leg, it was still mildly (OK, very) hurting Sophie but she chose to ignore the man it was causing her.

"You didn't answer his question. Why did you try to abduct us?" Sophie was surprised at her levelled voice; she _was _talking to the man who just called himself the British Government, whatever that meant. Since when did the British Government abduct teenagers, anyway?

Mycroft met Sophie's glare with a faint smile. "As two teenagers of who are excelling in knowledge and physical ability, I was interested in you both. Most teenagers would snivel and cry at the concept of being abducted in a foreign country, not hijack a car in less than 4 minutes and kill a man, let alone live to tell the tale."

Sophie was taken aback at his reply. Was there a compliment somewhere in there?

"Well you're obviously aware of our backgrounds." Jack's Irish voice bled into the conversation with a smile. "We aren't 'normal' teenagers, after all.

Mycroft let out a breathy laugh and nodded in agreement. "No. But normal isn't your forte, I would imagine. Given your backgrounds." Jack and Sophie couldn't deny they were stereotypical teenagers after all. They knew how to kill. They lived with a top class assassin and a genius psychopath. But that was their norm, and that was just what they liked.

"Why were you 'interested' in us in the first place?" Sophie's voice had a slight accusatory tone and her question mingled in the think air for some time before Mycroft replied.

"Your brothers are of interest to us, so naturally their families are too. I'm not mistaken in thinking that you two have no other family other than your brothers." Jack and Sophie's gaze dropped to the ground, Sophie's in reminiscing of her parents, Jack's to hide his smirk. "So you could be of use to us. The Government."

Sophie's neck lifted in a quick motion. They were wanted by the Government? For what, to _work_ for them? "No." Jack and Sophie replied in unison, and Mycroft Holmes' face faltered into a slight frown.

"I assure you, you won't want to turn down my offer so unknowingly." Mycroft paused and let his face return to his usual mimicking smile. "The pay is good. Very good. The pair of you are obviously aware of the business that your brothers are… Involved in."

"The answer is still no. We don't need your money." Sophie stared hard into the older man's face and stood her ground. "I'm not betraying Jim or Sebastian, and neither is Jack." Jack didn't speak a word, but firmly nodded to back up Sophie's point."

"Miss Moran, I'm aware that you haven't been strongly involved in James Morairty's business, but my predictions are you will be in the near future. Though, Jack I do believe has had a minor hand in assisting Mr Moriarty on a few occasions. Sophie, you however have not. Is a life of crime what you truly desire? You would sell out your country?" Mycroft's voice was as stern as Sophie had heard it. But Sophie held her beliefs.

"Mr Holmes, selling out your country is bad, I do agree. But selling out your family is so much worse." Sophie took a deep breath, and continued. "Family is everything. And I'm not leaving mine because of what's right or wrong in the law's eyes."

For a moment, just a short and fleeting second Mycroft looked… wounded. His eye's lost its powerful glint and his face dropped. But that second left as soon as it came. "Very well. Though, you consider a criminal mastermind and his deranged brother your family?" Mycroft paused at the sound of a muffled snicker coming from Jack, and continued on to Sophie.

"Family doesn't have to be genetic. It's about who loves you. And if my family happens to be a 'criminal mastermind and his deranged brother' then so be it. They took me in when I had no one and I don't plan on leaving them."

Mycroft paused and considered Sophie's statement. Jack had completely silenced and was listening to the conversation between Mycroft and Sophie intently. The truth was, she did have a choice to leave, but he didn't. Not really. She could fight the crime, not be the cause of it. Jim and Sebastian _would, _in a perfect world, let her go. But her _morals _were stopping her. It was such a paradox to him that Sophie would stay. Part of him wanted Sophie to go and live a life that she deserved. But the far bigger part of him wanted nothing more than to keep her with him. But it seemed Sophie had already made her decision.

"Love is a dangerous disadvantage, Miss Moran." Mycroft filled the silence with that statement. It was obsolete. Until Sophie replied.

"Not unless you know how to use it." Her words lingered in the air and completely shattered Mycroft's statement.

"Very well. You decision seems final and I cannot falter your dependence. " Mycroft paused and raised his hand to shake Sophie's. Slowly, Sophie took his hand and shook it. Yes. Definitely an enemy. He paused and let go of Sophie's hand to turn to Jack. Mycroft simply nodded his head, and Jack did the same.

"Send my love to your brother." Jack's voice had that same aristocratical madness that Jim's had, and so did his face. It was moulded into a small grin that exposed some of his teeth, his eyes wide and gleaming with his black orbs entirely on show.

Mycroft's eyed darkened and he raised his posture. "Of course." He lifted his umbrella from the ground and his face returned to a whisper of a smile, but keeping its natural sternness. "I'll be leaving you both now. I'm assuming Jack, that your brother will be keeping track of you both, naturally. My deductions tell me a car will be here for you both in…" Mycroft smiled and checked his watch, keeping hold of his umbrella. "… Approximately 6 minutes."

A black, streamlined car similar to the one that abducted Jack and Sophie appeared out of somewhere and a single door opened. With a final nod, Mycroft turned and made his way back to the car without turning, swinging his beloved umbrella all the while. In just a few seconds, the car was gone and Jack and Sophie stood.

Waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>MYCROFT. I LOVE HIM. You needn't worry, there will be more familiar faces soon! Plus Jim and Sebastian will be back. <strong>


	9. Conflict

They were sat in the deserted area for an uncharacteristically silent period. Neither of them spoke. It turns out once you assist someone in killing a man and hijacking a government vehicle a relationship can certainly be taken to a new level. Moreover, Sophie and Jack were both still getting all that adrenaline out of their system. Sophie was steadying her breathing not only from the car heist but also from the meeting with Mycroft Holmes. Any chance Sophie ever had of leading a normal life was diminished. But, shockingly even to herself, _she was OK with that. _Sophie never wanted to lead a boring life. When Sebastian left Sophie, and she was old enough to understand he was going to do 'interesting' things in the big bad world, Sophie was _envious. _In her eyes, there was no point in being alive if you weren't living your life to the biggest lengths. The only time that ever compared to the rush Sophie got from what had just happened had been when Sebastian got her into the kill-course. But this was something new. It was exciting.

"Sophie, I think the car's here." Jack stood from his squatted position on the dusted ground and waited for Sophie to stand. The black Mercedes that usually escorted the pair pulled up with a fast swerve and wordlessly beckoned them inside. Yes. Definitely Jim.

Of course, neither Jim nor Sebastian was inside. With Mycroft Holmes in such close proximity one could only be too careful, so Sophie understood why the pair hadn't arrived. And there was a criminal network to run, after all.

A new sensation began to muster in Sophie's chest.

_Remorse. _

She'd killed a man. Or at least assisted in killing a man. But so many conflicting emotions were cascading though Sophie's heart. What she'd done was instinct. She _knew _exactly what Jack had wanted her to do, she _knew _the precise moment she should press the seatbelt button, she _knew _exactly what point to push the man out of the car, she _knew _exactly what spot to hit the man to get him out of the car and into the abyss outside. It was natural; Sophie had never experienced anything like that. It was like a primary thing to her. 2+2=4. It just _was, _she couldn't explain. She just knew how to do it. How to kill a man.

The other thing that was boiling within was fear. She herself had almost died. When she stared down the nuzzle of the gun so many memories were unlocked from the vault she rarely ventured to enter. Sophie never really cried over her parents deaths, but tears were painfully close to make an appearance. She missed them. But other things overcame her too when she thought her life was about to be stolen. She felt love. She thought of her big brother Sebastian who had always been the most protecting and brave man she'd ever known. She thought of Jim, and how someone so evil and malicious can be capable of good, that someone so terrifying and haunting could take a homeless teenager in as his own. She thought of Jack. She thought of his taunts, how she'd miss his maddening staring, his replica quality of Jim, and his defensiveness over her when Paul had touched her. She didn't even know she'd locked those feelings inside that little vault within her, but apparently so.

But none of that terrified Sophie more than the biggest emotion. Excitement. Happiness. Glee. She didn't know why they were there, but she could easily recognise them. There was a certain thrill of knowing that you were capable of doing such a thing as hijacking a car, being wanted to work for the government, assisting in killing a man. Sophie had finally found something _she was good at. _She and Sebastian were binary oppositions. But maybe they'd found something they shared common ground with.

"We're here, kids. Good luck. No idea how this'll go." Sophie recognised the chauffer as the exact same one who dropped Sophie off at Jim's place and smiled; she knew exactly what he meant. There wasn't exactly a handbook, but Sophie knew it was probably likely you get grounded for just you know, committing a crime. Various crimes. But then again, thinking about who _is _her guardian…

It seemed Jack was also occupied with his thoughts, but his face was passive. Occasionally, his mouth twitched into something of a smile, which, to Sophie's total confusion, made her giddy.

Sophie unbuckled her seatbelt and almost shuddered at the sound of the contraption clicking. She hadn't even noticed it in the car, but she realized she'd never hear that sound and not thing of her first kill. _First kill. _What made Sophie's heart skip a beat was that initial word. _First. _She assumed to herself that _there was going to be more. Why _did that make her _excited? _It was there again. The excitement.

The villa-esque mansion didn't even get to be acknowledged in Sophie's mind because she was being lifted and the air and held almost painfully tightly by a pair of huge muscular arms that literally lifted her off the ground. So Seb was being the usual protective brother.

"Sophie, Sophie you're alright, _Jesus," _Sebastian finally put Sophie to the ground and muttered several swears under his breath before looking up to Sophie and briefly nodding in Jack's direction. "Are you alright? God, your leg, shit, _shit _how bad is it?"

Sophie had completely forgotten about her injured leg and simply twisted her body so she could take a look. Really it was just the blood, it looked far worse than what it felt. Just needed cleaning was Sophie's final assessment.

An Irish voice entered the air with a beaming smile attached to the noise. "Sebastian dear, remember to breath, hun." Sophie looked up and grinned at Jim who was standing just a small distance away with his hands in his pockets and an _enormous _grin on his face. He strolled over to Sophie and took his hands from his pockets and gave her _a thumbs up_. "Well done darling! I'm so proud of you. Hijacking Mycroft Holmes' car, killing the driver and showing up the British Government. My little starrrrrrr!" Jim's tongue rolled as he embraced her into a warm hug that caused Sophie to erupt into a fit of giggles, responded with a grunt from Sebastian and a hearty laugh from Jim.

Moriarty turned and walked a few pages to his brother and stood apposing him. From Sophie's perspective she couldn't get over their similarities. The pair stared at each other for a long while before simultaneously cracking into manic laughter and nodding at the other, it was almost like they could read the other's mind, then began walking mirroringly back to Seb and Sophie.

Seb rolled his eyes but softened as Sophie pressed her head lightly against his shoulder.

"My little criminals, this must be how a proud parent must feel when their kid gets their first swimming badge!" Jim ejected merrily as he remained plastered with a smile over his attractive features. The four of them began walking to the beautiful villa. Well, not quite. They _were, _until Sebastian flailed his arms and took them all by complete surprise.

"Considering _one _of us has to say it, you two are some of the most irresponsible teenagers I've never met."

Jack laughed the same laugh that left Jim's mouth, and Sophie smiled. "You couldn't expect any less of us, Seb." Jack ran a hand through his particularly dishevelled hair and finished his sentence with a wink in Sophie's direction. Sophie blushed, and hoped Jim didn't see.

Let's be honest.

Jim doesn't miss a thing.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter isn't fantastic, but I can't wait to get into what I've got planned.<strong>

**Oh Jim you, encouraging teenage criminal behaviour, naughty.**

**I wanted to have a little bit of conflict in how Sophie was feeling, I hope I managed!**

**Tumblr- enchantmefiona if you want to talk! :D**

**Thank you for the reviews, they make me smile. So much.**


	10. Family Memories and Secrets?

Sophie and Jack recited their experience to Jim and Sebastian very least 3 times, Jim's reaction remaining happy with glee the entire time, and he actually _applauded _their technique of getting the driver out, the only moment his glee faltered was when their injuries were brought to light. Even though Sebastian had cleaned and bandaged them twice. Sebastian's reactions varied. Furious with the Government for kidnapping teenagers was the start. Then a lecture about being irresponsible and not thinking their actions through (come on- their plan worked!) and finally holding Sophie close, whispering into her curls how he never wanted to lose his favourite girl.

Now, Sophie was outside. Outside and alone. The villa mansion was stunning beyond comparison, and Sophie had been shown her bedroom just as she had with back home. The luscious green grass slid between Sophie's bare feet, tickling her heels as she sat in a far, almost completely hidden area of the lavish garden. She was thinking.

The aftermath of killing a fellow human being was dawning on her. He was just an escort. Just doing his job. OK, so he was probably fully armed and didn't even hesitant to kill her, but that was it. Sophie didn't hesitate to kill him. He could've had a family. A wife. A home. Children. But that wasn't really what was prying through Sophie's thoughts. It bothered her, of course. She'd just killed someone, anyone who didn't feel even the slightest form of remorse after taking the life from someone, well; they had to be Jim Moriarty. But that wasn't it. Not really.

Sophie never really cried about the death of her parents. After all, she was never close to them. Not really. She didn't _see _them. Jeremy Moran, the successfully sought after university English professor. Young, tall, strong, handsome, clever. Everything Sebastian was. And her mum, Alison Moran. A brain surgeon. Beautiful, caring, defensive, efficient. Everything Sophie was. They had very demanding jobs. A very demanding _life. _Sophie always supposed it was good she naturally knew exactly how to defend herself, (OK, maybe with help from the kill-course), because spending time alone at night when her parents worked late was something of a consistent occurrence for Sophie when her mum and dad were alive. They'd come home at ungodly hours when Sophie was 13, as she laid in bed and listened to the sound of the car revving through their driveway and slipping inside in the dead of night. Never made a sound.

But it didn't matter that Sophie rarely saw them, they were her parents. They loved her, and they were part of her. She was reflecting now, when the gun that the driver had pointed at her to make the death shot, everything she'd ever thought of, locked away, forgotten, came rushing back to her in the space of 3 seconds. Had the same happened to her parents? When they were driving their car, did they have that moment? In those precious few seconds before it swerved off the road and made the final crash that killed them, did the same happen? Did they have time, just a second before they left to think? Did they think of Sophie? Did it all happen so fast that nothing happened, one second they were there, the next… gone?

Sophie didn't even realize Jack was sat next to her until he picked up the family picture Sophie had beside her. It was Sophie, Sebastian, mum and dad. The day before Sebastian left. Sophie had never lost the picture; it was safe 24/7. It was the first and only picture they'd ever taken as a family. It was never said, but everyone knew it was utterly for Sophie. Jack wasn't saying a word, and Sophie appreciated it more than anything. He was just sat staring at the rose vines. He'd rested the picture back and the ground and remained silent.

"We played cricket." Sophie spoke softly and still hadn't moved, the hot Venice sun beat down on her and the light wind slightly tousled her orange curls. Jack looked up and let his gaze align over Sophie. There were so many things he hadn't seen. How her eyes went from a crystal blue to a light grey. How her lips were a perfect shade of pink, with a tiny cupids bow that made her face so… something. Something in Jack _ached_ when he remembered that Paul had his mouth to hers. "…In the summer. Just once. Mum and dad got the day off work and that never happened. Ever. So they asked me what I wanted to do. Sebastian taught me to play when we were tiny, so we played cricket all afternoon till… I don't even know what time." Sophie laughed and licked her lips and a small smile cracked onto her face. "I was 11. Seb was 26. He let me win."

Jack blinked and stared at Sophie. There was a long silence before Jack licked his lips and stood from his spot and left Sophie sat in her spot. He returned 15 minutes later carrying a cricket bat in his hand and tapped Sophie on her shoulder; Sophie's eye met his face embezzled with a boyish smile.

"Hope you're not a bad loser." Jack raised his eyebrows as he leaned against the wall with one leg crossed over the other, arms crossed and his already slightly tanning skin glowing.

Sophie stood slowly and a smile broke onto her face, her heart did something she always read about. When she read about someone's heart melting, she never imagined it would actually feel just that way.

"You're on, Moriarty." The pair of them walked the mansion, and when Sophie saw two wickets, one bat, and best of all, Sebastian and Jim waiting, she could've sworn her eyes welled.

Sebastian stood with a warm smile and Jim the same. "I'm thinking Moran's VS Moriarty's to start."

And so they played.

Jim and Jack versus Sebastian and Sophie, Sophie and Jim versus Seb and Jack, Jack and Sophie versus Jim and Seb. Sophie knew that watching Jim Moriarty run into a wall trying to catch Sophie's hit was and would remain one of the most hilarious moments on her time on this planet.

They played until nightfall, each having proven not only being remarkably fit but all having a vicious competitive streak. The final game finished, Sophie and Jack won Sebastian and Jim twice now.

"What can we say? You're getting old." Jack's voice was warm as Sophie and him walked up the villa stairs to their rooms so his voice just reached Jim and Sebastian who were sat downstairs in their bar, relaxing (and obviously finding some dignity after being beaten in cricket by two 16 year olds. Twice.)

"Shut it, go to bed." The equally Irish voice replied from the bar, causing Sophie and Jack to erupt into a fit of laughter.

Sophie turned to Jack as they stood outside their adjacent bedrooms and smiled. "Thank you. That was…" Sophie paused and looked to the floor, chewing her bottom lip and fiddling with her hands. "I needed it. That was one of my most fun times, ever. Thank you." She looked up and Jack's black eyes and let herself stare.

Jack nodded with a smile and paused. "Thank you. I've never done anything like that. And I told you, Moran." Jack edged closer to Sophie and lightly tapped her shoulder. "We make quite the team."

Sophie smiled and let herself laugh, but soon stopped and looked up to Jack with a smile. "You're very welcome, Moriarty."

Jack smiled and licked his lips. He was- Wow. He realized then that for the first time, _in his life, _he didn't know what to do. He should go. Go to bed and get a good night's sleep. But there was something else he wanted to do. Slowly, Jack brushed his hand up Sophie's arm and lightly cupped her face in his palm, and leaned in.

It was something new. Sophie was as much of a statue now as when the gun was pointed at her. But she didn't hesitate for one second to lean into Jack's face and let her eyelashes brush his as their lips touched gently. A new kind of thrill ran through her. It was the same electric that ran through her during the car heist, only this time; it wasn't because she was in danger. Or was she? She didn't care. All that she cared about was keeping their lips together, breathing Jack's air and keeping her heart rate going, which was proving to be quite a difficulty.

Jack pulled away and rested his forehead to hers, letting his minty breath mingle with Sophie's. "Night, Moran." Jack pulled his forehead off Sophie's and brushed her cheek with his palm as he stepped away into his bedroom with a smile on his face, and Sophie's taste lingering on his lips.

Sophie watched Jack leave, and decided in that moment she had exactly two favourite thrills in this world. Danger, and Jack Moriarty. But one thought lingered in the back of her mind, no matter the smile. Was there really a difference?

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat with Jim at the bar and laughed, downing the last of his gin with a smile. He looked up at his boss and rested the drink down, and licked his lips. His smile faltered slightly. When Jack came rushing (running, and almost knocking a £100,000 vase over in the process) inside telling him and Jim that they 'needed to play cricket right that second or he'd skin them' he knew exactly the memory Sophie had in mind. Seb explained to Jim what Sophie was thinking of, and Jim complied.<p>

"Jim, I'm going to tell her." Sebastian lightly ran his finger over the top of the glass so it made a light whispery voice.

"Are you sure?" Jim Moriarty's voice rarely, if ever, had concern. But it did, right that moment.

"She's ready to know, and she deserves to. I know they're gone, but…" Sebastian licked his lips once more and furrowed his brow. "Everyone deserves to know just who their parents actually were."

Jim nodded and took a sip of his martini. "Wait. Just a bit, after today, yes. She's ready. But we don't want to rush her. All families have their secrets." Jim stood from the other end of the bar and sat in the swivelling chair next to Seb.

Seb grinned and looked up to his boss and gave a light laugh. "Looking out for my sister. I like it." Sebastian took another drink of his gin and laughed once more. "And Mini-Moriarty seems to be doing so too."

Jim simply laughed and stood from his chair and punched Sebastian on the shoulder lightly. "What can I say, Moran? Maybe I really am a family man at heart! Night, Tiger." Jim winked at Sebastian as he turned, leaving Sebastian at the bar and left.

After all, he had business to attend to.

* * *

><p><strong>FLUFFFFF. <strong>

**So, cricket. I was playing it today in PE and this cheesy storyline made an appearance, and this chapter basically wrote itself. I already have the next chapter essentially done, because I wasn't even planning on this. I needed hints of Mormor, so I had to squeeze that in there! Jack and Sophie. I will go down with this ship, even if I created it. Next chapter soon, from fluff to… Who knows? Wait and see! ;)**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews.**


	11. Stay Safe, Stay Hidden, Stay Quiet

**Some more very familiar faces to arrive very, very soon…**

* * *

><p>Jack sucked on his bottom lip in contemplation. He didn't usually sleep, that was just his norm. So lying awake at 3:00am wasn't exactly unusual for him. But he did have a lot to think about. He killed a man today. Well, that isn't exactly a big deal, it's not like it's his first. <em>And it won't be my last. <em>Those words ran swiftly through his mind, coursing through his thoughts, and it didn't faze him in the least. If anything, he was merciful. _He pointed a gun called Sophie a bitch; he got what he had coming to him. No one could talk to what (who) was Jack's like that. _Jack could think of a million and one ways to kill a person. It was just his nature. _Technically, _he was, as ordinary people liked to say, a 'psychopath in the making'. Megalomaniac. Whatever they liked to use. But they were wrong. He wasn't 'in the making', in any way, shape, or form. He was already there, by every way of it. He was just a very, very good actor. Just like his brother. But putting your mind to it, there wasn't much the Moriarty brothers _couldn't _do.

Jack excelled in everything he'd ever done. Just like Jim.

Genius in physics.

Genius in chemistry.

Math.

Literature.

Music, even.

Everything.

Everything he tried, no matter how vague his interest, he could do it.

Just like Jim.

But killing was something Jack _enjoyed. _It was something with _interest. _It made him _excited. _There were limits to certain things in this life. But not how many ways you can kill a person. Human screams were interesting, the way their eyes widened when they realized their breath would be their last. It was all so interesting. Of course, he had control. Jack didn't just go round killing everyone, like some _common murderer. _Just the thought was disgusting. Doing something without reason. It disgusted Jack. Curing boredom however, was another story.

Yes, death was on his mind.

Or so he'd tell you if you asked.

He'd kissed Sophie. Sophie Moran. He had kissed Sophie Moran. _Why was this a big deal? _He'd kissed (alright, beyond kissed) plenty, _plenty _of people in his lifetime. So why was this… different? Was it because Sophie was initially so adamant that it would never happen? No. Jack had convinced the straightest, butchest males into deeds with him that would make anyone blush. Was it because of her brother? No, definitely not. Sebastian was one of Jack's favourite people. Most of the time more than Jim, actually. Was it… What? Jack couldn't _think why _he was… Oh God, why did he _care? _Jack Moriarty doesn't _care. _He doesn't _feel._

But that was the issue.

He _did._

He was _feeling._

* * *

><p>Sophie woke up still feeling an echo of the adrenaline from the recent events. Hijack. Becoming an enemy to the Government. Killing. Kissing. Killing. Kissing.<p>

Sophie knew it was stupid, and irrational, but she could just... _Feel _Jack's (surprisingly soft and minty) breath on her own, he's cool lips brushing against her lips and his light touch on her cheek. Sophie let a smile slip to her features at the memory, but that was all. She couldn't dwell on it, no matter that it made Sophie ache, she knew Jack was just fulfilling what he said he would when they first met, and Sophie wouldn't let it go any further. She had so much more important things at hand, and kissing Jack Moriarty wasn't one of them.

Sophie showered and dressed in a light, flowing tank top and shorts. She decided, as of her recent experiences, when you're living with Jim Moriarty, anything can happen. Preparation, that's all.

She left her bedroom. Would Jack be up? Would he be asleep? _Did_ he sleep last night? This was getting childish. _So many questions. _Sophie walked out of her bedroom, strolling the marble floor and feeling a cool breeze push her long waves from resting across her chest to draping in one hot wave down her back. She raised her head and saw Jim leaning over the balcony, looking out into the distant everything.

Jim Moriarty.

He saw beauty in everything, but at the same time, nothing. He could appreciate the most seemingly insignificant part of anything there was, but at the same time sometimes just wouldn't see the _point _in _anything. _Sophie hadn't actually _seen_, but Jim had episodes, according to Sebastian, where he'd try to kill himself. If he was _bored. _Naturally, Sophie had seen his usual episodes, maybe shooting a million pound painting back home, killing one of his 'incompetent' employees from time to time, but she'd only _heard_ his suicidal episodes. Only once had this happened. She was curled up in bed in the mansion back home at 4:00am when she'd awoken with a headache and heard bullets and muffled shouting. It was clear from the noise someone was being manhandled down there, and Sophie considered going down herself. It was obviously Sebastian calming Jim down. Some people thought her brother was a bad person. But he wasn't. And neither was Jim. People think killing makes you inhuman. Some people think it makes you a bad person. And sometimes, it does. But really, wasn't everyone a troubled soul?

Sophie put her thoughts to rest and walked towards Jim with far more confidence then she could've ever managed all those months ago when she'd moved in. Jim didn't even notice her arrival until she leaned over the balcony next to him and looked out into the distance; the world was such a big place. And she was getting to experience it all.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sophie licked her lips as Jim raised his head slightly, keeping his black eyes focused only on the horizon of the midday sun.

"Bored." Jim half-heartedly rolled his eyes and turned slightly to face Sophie with a smile, leaning forward to kiss her cheek in greeting. "Hello, Sunshine."

Sophie smiled at the gesture and nodded in reply. "Jim… Why are we here? Me and Jack?" There was no point, Sophie had learnt, from putting off her thoughts around Jim Moriarty. He could read anyone anyway, so there was no use. The thought had been prying on her find since she stepped foot onto the jet, even though herself and Jack more or less knew.

Jim took a deep breath through his nose and slumped his shoulders slightly, turning to the balcony once more. "The time we were at home, well we shouldn't have been. It was really just to get you settled. We'll be travelling a lot more now, Soph. But, you know…" Jim paused to sigh and wince. "What I do, Love. Consulting criminal, and all that jazz. But you're not naïve; you're aware what that means."

Sophie nodded her head and turned her back on the balcony so the sun beat down on her back. "Yes, I'm aware."

Jim licked his lips and let a smile, not a smirk, not a manic grin, but a smile slip onto his features. "Sebastian's out on a killing now." Jim stopped abruptly to see Sophie's reaction. When they spoke about work, Jim didn't actually use the words to what Sebastian was _actually _doing. Nor himself. He wouldn't say 'killing', 'assassination', 'bombing'. He'd say 'working', 'sorting something out', 'taking care'. But the truth of it was Sophie _had _said she was aware she was to be in danger.

Sophie didn't even process what Jim had said until he paused so hurriedly, and that scared her. She didn't flinch at the word 'killing', not in the least. "Oh, OK." She paused and tried to make her next sentence sound casual. "… Where's Jack?" It failed.

Jim let out a breathy but loud laugh and licked his lips. This was going to be _funny_. "Why do you ask?"

Sophie was a composed person. But that calm left her right at that moment. "Oh, oh I… I just… Wondering, that's all." The hot rush of blush crept upon her porcelain cheeks.

Jim laughed a laugh Sophie hadn't heard before, and shook his head. "Sophie, you might be fooling your brother but you're not fooling me." Jim looked up to the teen with a smile on his face. "And since you asked, he's with Seb."

Sophie's blush deepened uncontrollably, but a small laugh came from her mouth. "Oh. Why?"

The smile faded from Jim Moriarty's sharp features. "He wanted to. So I let him." His voice was darker; it had a stronger edge to it. "Come on. We need to get going." Jim took Sophie's arm as softly as he could manage for his temper, leading her to the car. "Stay safe. Stay hidden. Stay quiet."

There was something different in his eyes. Danger. Fear. _Worry_.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best, but I have so many plans! Familiar faces soon. <strong>


	12. Capture

Sebastian sat with his head ducked and his eyes dark, but they were hidden by a small mass of dirty blonde hair. His feet were bare and the ground beneath him was cold and dusty. His breaths were hollow, and he's only just come back into consciousness.

* * *

><p>5:29am.<p>

"Seb, can I go with you on the job?" It was obvious by Jack's tone that he hadn't slept last night, though he couldn't say that's really anything new. Jack had asked to go on the job with him a few times before, but never in a foreign country. The job today wasn't difficult in the slightest. Just a client of Jim's whose husband cheated on her. A little trivial, but apparently the guy has some money issues, so the wife doesn't want to do down with him. A plausible reason, he supposed. There was no danger, just a clean shot to the head on the guy's way to the gym, and disposing of the body.

"Just don't get in the way, then." Sebastian sat loading his sniper rifle as he replied, finished packing it and stood with a smirk to the teenager.

Jack grinned and settled his tea on the counter as he pulled on an old leather jacket. Granted, it wasn't his usual look, but he wanted to look the part of a killer (and for the life of him he knew he looked irresistible).

* * *

><p>6:14am.<p>

"Sebastian, I thought this guy went to this gym 'every day from 6am till 9am without fail?' Well, au contraire mon frère, looks like that's not happening." Jack spoke in his beautiful French, perched next to Sebastian on the rooftop of a warehouse opposing the gym that this man was allegedly going to be arriving at.

Right then, it hit Jack what was happening. They'd been tricked.

The last thing Jack felt was a sharp needle entering his right forearm and slowly fading into the unconsciousness abyss.

* * *

><p>"Glad to see you're awake, Mr Moran." Sebastian's head raised slightly as the memory of being drugged on the rooftop came back to him. The floor was grey and hard, and Sebastian instantly recognised it as being a torture room floor. His eyes travelled up to the black polished shoes to the speaking man and met his eye.<p>

"Mycroft Holmes. And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Sebastian's voice dripped sarcasm, even though his hands were firmly tied behind his back and his legs firmly to the legs of the chair. "Have the Government decided they're above kidnapping teenagers, now?"

Mycroft's face didn't falter. "Oh, I assure you, Sebastian. We are most certainly _not_ above kidnapping teenagers." Mycroft raised his head to a chair just alike to Sebastian's around 10 metres away from his, but Jack was still unconscious.

"Let me guess. You're going to torture us until we tell you where He is, right?" Sebastian avoided using Jim's name. Saying 'He' had a far greater impact, Sebastian had learnt. Naturally, Sebastian had endured countless torture sessions, but never once had Sebastian given in. One of the top ten rules being under the employment of Jim Moriarty was that you never, ever, ever give his location.

"We are aware he is resigning in Venice, Italy with Miss Sophie Moran at the present time. Not the exact destination." Mycroft's face was now exasperated; of course, the Government was always on the lookout for Jim. It was always, as Jim put it, 'up to him' to decide if they would find him.

Sebastian's anger flared at the mention of Sophie, but he kept it contained. "Well then, it's such a shame you can't locate them." A smirk played onto Sebastian's lips, but he didn't feel happy whatsoever. It wasn't because he was about to be tortured, frankly, he'd endured torture so many times in the past it was actually kind of a thrill for him knowing even though he was being beat, that he still had the upper hand, and it was down to his willpower to not tell. What he wasn't happy about was something entirely different. He must've been knocked out for a while. A long while. Sebastian never took this long on a job, without exception. So Jim must've worked out that something was amiss. And if Jim's coming, then that only means that Sophie…

Mycroft's face remained impassive. But then a smile weaved its way onto his face. "Well, since Moriarty the younger is still asleep, I suppose we should just start with you. Goodbye, Mister Moran." Mycroft turned on his heel and left the dimly lit but wide room without another word. He opened the door and left, umbrella in hand. Then, two burley men returned with clenched fists and muscles that could almost rival Sebastian's.

"Well hello blondey!" The burlier (an quite frankly dumber-looking) one of the pair spoke in a mocking tone as the two made their way towards Sebastian, stopping in front of him and keeping their fiats at the ready.

Sebastian looked into the face of his torturers and gave a toothy chuckle. "Hit me with your best shot, tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber." Sebastian licked his lips and cocked his head to the side. He had his categories for torturers. These two were definitely all muscle and no brain.

The one Sebastian labelled as 'dumber' punched a surprisingly strong hit over Sebastian's left cheek, sending his head propelling to the side with a click of his jaw. And then he saw. _Jack's fucking chair was empty._

* * *

><p>Jim was silent the whole car ride. That terrified Sophie. <em>Jim was never silent. <em>She could see inside his black orbs that he was worried. What did he have to worry about? And then it clicked. Jim only got that facial expression when she mentioned Jack and Sebastian. They'd been gone. Gone far too long than they usually would've been. And they would've had the sense to call. If they could've. But they hadn't. _So they couldn't call._

"Jim…" Sophie was wary; she didn't want Jim to have an episode. Not now. No. She hadn't seen him, only heard. She had no idea what he was capable of, and of how much he could hurt himself. Or Sophie. "… If it's Jack and Sebastian you're worrie-…" Sophie stopped abruptly and bit her lip. 'Worried' might not have been a brilliant word. Jim's eyes were now tearing through hers, listening to what it was she had to say. "Concerned about, they'll be fine, I'm sure…"

Jim's eyes searched Sophie's face for a long time. They were still brimming with worry, but he looked different. They were calculating. Jim licked his lips and slowly took a breath. "It's not them I'm worried about, Darling. You know I said stay hidden?" Jim paused to reach into his Westwood pocket and draw out a gun. "Forget I ever said that. Listen to everything I'm about to say."

* * *

><p>Tweedle Dumber didn't know what hit him when he suddenly felt a cold blade run across his neck, and then there was nothing.<p>

Jack wielded his Swiss army knife out of his neck and turned to the other guard. He was prepared.

"Jack!" Sebastian pulled against his restraints as he watched Tweedle Dumber's lifeless body slip to the ground with a thud. In a matter of seconds Jack was battling the other guard and had the knife firmly lodged into his abdomen, and was picking at the cuffs attaching Sebastian to the chair.

Sebastian stood and Jack stood with him, Jack panting and cleaning his knife.

"Not bad, Jack." There wasn't much else to say. Jack tucked the knife safely into his jacket pocket and stepped over the body of the dead and dying guard without taking another glance at the pair. He made his way towards the only door, and reached instantly for the handle, knowing his efforts were futile.

"Only opened from the outside." Jack turned to Sebastian with a look that could replicate Jim's. In fact, it did. Sebastian walked to the door and tested it also, and Jack was completely right.

"We'll have to wait, then." Sebastian slumped against the wall and rubbed one of his wrists from the restraints, then his forehead in exasperation.

There was a long pause before Jack replied. "… For what?"

Another pause. "We'll have to wait and see."

* * *

><p><strong>Just like you! Wait and see what's coming. I've got a couple of chapters ready, but they need some editing. <strong>

**I promise familiar faces soon! **

**Next chapter we have a **_**lot **_**of Sophie… I wonder why?**

**Just out of interest, who do you picture as Sebastian Moran? I completely envision Michael Fassbender. (Mmm.) **


	13. Domino

"Jim, I don't think I can do this…" Sophie only stirred in her seat, but if anything she wanted to unbuckle her seatbelt and drive straight out of the car for good. "I can't, Jim I can't…"

Jim didn't have any inclination that putting Sophie in danger would possibly make him feel as bad as he did right then. Because Jim didn't feel. But at the same time he felt like a father sending is daughter off to school for the first time. Except there was a chance she wouldn't get out alive. But this was only thing that would work. Jim's mind was a world of ideas, one action lead a chain of possible outcomes to evolve in his head, he could think ahead and predict the outcome of what action would have the domino effect and cause the result. And he'd worked out what he was going to do. Sacrificing Sophie was one of those dominoes that had to be pushed. But Jim wished with all his being that she would make it. Because this was a key moment in his bigger plan for the near future. The greater plan. The game.

"Sophie, I believe in you. With all I have." Jim took Sophie's hand and clenched it within his. His eyes were filled with pure and unfathomable determination and bore into Sophie's. "Only you can control the outcome. Go. Love, you need to go." Jim's hand clenched the gun tighter into Sophie's slightly shaking palms, and licked his lips.

The driver was recited the plan from Jim in thorough detail (plus a few threats to be made into shoes) and stopped en route. Sophie's shaking hands slowly stopped and she held the gun firm in her grasp. This was the only thing that was going to determine if she would live or die. So for the life of her, she was going to do this right. Just as she reached for the door handle Jim's arms embraced her, and he pressed his soft lips to her porcelain cheek. He held her close as Sophie's head rested on his shoulder and she took in his scent. Jim Moriarty may have been a bad man. The baddest man. But he was the closest thing to a father Sophie had known in a long, long time and no matter what he'd done, no matter how much blood was on his hands, she loved him.

Wordlessly, Sophie pulled away and met Jim's eyes once more. They exchanged a mutual nod, and Sophie left the vehicle. Jim had prepared her with a gun, two knives, a lighter, a syringe, chloroform and a change of clothes, underneath a thin but effective (and probably mandatory) bulletproof vest. She zipped up the jacket and silently began to move as the car drove away. She looked up at the Government facility in front of her as she hid behind the pillar of a factory nearby. According to Jim it was the British Government (or as a synonym Mycroft Holmes) and was harbouring Sebastian and Jack prisoners. And she was about to break in. It was seemingly nothing extraordinary, and because it was in Venice yet ran by the British Government it wasn't as highly staffed or patrolled, naturally making it easier for Sophie's job. Even if she died in doing what she was about to, the only thing Sophie had as a priority was to save Sebastian and Jack. She looked inconspicuous. Just a teenage girl in a sundress and jacket, roaming about the streets as anyone would be.

Sophie edged closer to the building and thought about the three men she was doing this for. Anyone would think Jim was being cowardly, sending Sophie in to do the rescue for him. But they would be entirely wrong.

* * *

><p>The car that now held only Jim drove no longer than 4 more minutes to reach its destination. Jim was naturally silent the entire time; praying (actually <em>praying) <em>Sophie would live. And Sebastian. Even Jack. He wasn't lying in the car. He believed in her. But he'd orchestrated this entire scenario in his mind and knew exactly how this was going to play out. He _was _going to tell the British Government where he was. In fact, he was going to go _to _the British Government. Mycroft Holmes. Even though that was the exact reason Sebastian and Jack were being held for torture of this information, Jim knew they'd never tell, but if they did so, they still wouldn't get out alive. Sebastian had committed far too many crimes in Jim's name. The same for Jack, even just his relation to Jim was practically enough to get him killed. So he was going to give Mycroft exactly what he wanted. Himself.

"Mr Moriarty." Mycroft Holmes held his umbrella in his left hand as Jim Moriarty left the black car and began strolling towards Mycroft in his usual whimsical state. But Jim held all the cards. Mycroft would assume Jim had sent Sophie off to safety. So at least he would have no idea she was about to break two criminals out of a Government unit. "It's been so long."

Jim grinned at the taller man and kept his hands inside the silken pockets of his favourite Prada suit. "Hasn't it? I've missed you so. And my dear Sherly." Jim's voice carried his sing-song tune and stood opposing Mycroft with a psychotic smile.

Mycroft's face didn't show it, but his insides roared at the mention of Sherlock. "Indeed. I don't need to tell you where you're going. And why you're going there." He wouldn't show any hesitation as he span to lead Jim Moriarty to the car that would be taking him to the airport, and back to England. For the thing Mycroft needed. It was only a whisper, but if anyone had it, it was Jim Moriarty.

The key code.

Jim didn't flinch nor hesitate to slide into the car. At least this was one step closer to the next chapter of his game. But one thing was reeling throughout his mind. _Sophie, be safe._

* * *

><p>Sophie found a deserted alleyway and changed into the new clothes Jim provided. Black fitting pants, a white blouse to cover the bulletproof vest, and a fitted leather jacket (that Sophie had to admit, made her look at least 23 and absolutely ravishing). Sophie slipped on her leather boots that snugly fit one knife nicely against her calf and stood, feeling so much more prepared for what she was about to do.<p>

Sophie folded her old clothes into a pile and took the lighter, burning them down with the lighter (maybe it was necessary, evidence, maybe? Sophie couldn't be sure, but it seemed plausible and a good precaution to take. After all, she _was _wearing a bulletproof vest).

Her orange hair billowed behind her in the wind as she made her journey towards the glass doors or the Government facility, and wished with her entire soul that she wouldn't be recognised. Why would anyone? Well, that was probably a possibility. She wasn't just Sophie Moran, the unusual teenager anymore. She was Sophie Moran, sister to an assassin, employee of a criminal mastermind, and… Friend of a psychotic teenage boy.

Jim warned her exactly how to act, like she completely and utterly belonged exactly where she was. That she worked there, (the clothes definitely helped with the age issue) and she meant complete and utter business. This _technically_ was true, except not the business of the Government. The business of the pretty much anti-Government.

No one even looked her way. To everyone around her, she was just a woman working and doing her job. Not preparing to cause a break in. Sophie knew that she couldn't exactly just ask for the keys to the door to unlock Jack and Sebastian from their cell and that would be that.

Sophie knew exactly what she must to do retrieve Seb and Jack.

Of course there was a _reason _Jim gave Sophie those weapons.

* * *

><p><strong>Action sooooooon! I feel like this chapter is quite short (is that just me?) but I have huge plans ahead, and the next chapter is going to be pretty huge. If you spotted I included a reference as to what time-ish during the series this is all happening at, in case there is any confusion!<strong>

**Just a note- I know nothing about the British Government and how the hell it works. I'm going off my reading of spy novels and action movies pretty much. Sorry for the inevitable inaccuracy!**

**All my love. :)**


	14. Right Here, Right Now

Sophie stood in the doorway of the Government unit and reminded herself that, yes, breathing was mandatory. The floors were a cream marble and the clatter of constantly moving feet was to be heard all around. Luckily, with the outfit Jim had provided, Sophie did actually blend in with the people around her. Balding, overweight men in suits bustled about the great entrance to the facility and tall, lean males stood holding their briefcases flirting with numerous secretary's or CIA agents all around the place. Security guards roamed and patrolled, walking aimlessly it seemed, but some guards remained standing at doorways to the unknown places belonging to the British Government.

_Now isn't the time to be hesitant, Sophie. _

_Do this for Jim. _

_Do this for Seb._

_Do this for Jack. _

Sophie's heart hammered inside her but luckily her body didn't betray her, as she stepped forward among the people around her and held her head high, in a manner that looked utterly inconspicuous, though, in reality, was to mask the fact that Sophie Alison Moran was about to commit a break in single handily. It hadn't been long since her killing of the driver, and really, would they be looking for her? As far as Mycroft acted when her and Jack first met Mr Holmes, it didn't seem faze him in the least. But maybe this was wishful thinking.

Sophie didn't even think where her feet were carrying her, but they were. She couldn't remain stood forever, that would only draw attention to herself; everyone else in this place appeared to be permanently on the move so Sophie certainly wouldn't be the one to break the status quo.

Even from the outside, this place, Sophie could tell, was pretty enormous. There was no way on this planet she could just wander the halls without any suspicion and just fall across the place where Sebastian and Jack were being held prisoners.

_I'll just ask. There's nothing wrong with that. I'll just ask. _

Sheer bravery was the only thing that was propelling Sophie forward. And her boys. But she wasn't being stupid. She knew she couldn't ask just anyone, so with an almost expert eye, Sophie picked out one of the many balding, overweight men stood lazily by a doorway to her right. He didn't look like the brightest bulb in the chandelier, but Sophie knew never to underestimate. He didn't _look _like he'd ask any questions, but you could never tell.

Just as Sophie took an intake of breath to ask where the hostage criminals were being kept, an equally half authoritative looking man, though slightly leaner and younger with a darker look in his green eyes approached the older man and spoke, neither paying Sophie any she she withdrew her breath, listening to what the younger man had to say.

"Don't repeat. I think those Moran and Moriarty fellows have killed Bruce and Roger. They went in over an hour ago, and Bruce said he'd inform me if he got _his _whereabouts, or if they broke." The younger man, probably about 37, spoke in a hushed tone to the oldest of the pair, around 43. Bruce and Roger, Sophie assumed, were the men assigned to torture the information out of Sebastian and Jack. And, according to this man, they had killed them. _Good_. Sophie couldn't imagine anything that could make her stomach turn so badly than the thought of two men hurting Sebastian and Jack in such an inhumane way, but remained focused as the man continued. "We can't tell. They find out that we sent them in there instead of us and it got them killed, we'll face… I don't know. Come on. Keep your fucking mouth shut." Sophie kept her head ducked as she listened intently to the information being passed_. _

_Those cowards didn't go in there themselves because they were afraid. _

She was torn from her thoughts as the two guards turned and began to make their way across the marble floors and through some corridors. Sophie knew it was standard to keep her distance, also to remain close enough so she didn't lose them. The hallways were less crowded, if not deserted, but so winding and cornered that the fearful idea that she could've lost the pair struck Sophie more than enough times. It was only when Sophie saw the pair nearing a stairwell that the worry struck her. She'd been doing fine, remaining completely none pursued by anybody. Or so she thought. This _was _a big place; it was bound for there to be people walking in the same route as she. But a man was following her closely, turning all the same corners, keeping his distance all the while but just close enough for Sophie to notice. Sophie knew, 100% that this was sheer paranoia. It was nothing. She couldn't prove this hypothesis that is was nothing of concern, but she _just knew _it just wasn't anything.

Sophie saw that the flight of stairs wasn't a long one, only three sets. All the doors Sophie had passed so far hadn't been on lock and key, until this. Sophie reached the bottom floor of the stairwell and watched the two men she were perusing walk towards a similar looking security guard.

"Paul, if you would." The younger man pulled out an identification care and gestured to the door in front of him with was blatantly locked, with an electronic sensor attached. The man, apparently names Paul, smiled at the pair and nodded in reply to his request as he took an ID care from his blazer pocket and swiped it in front of the sensor, opening the door immediately, allowing the men entrance. _Stupid, stupid stupid stupid. _Sophie had finally come to a complete stalemate. She couldn't just dash across the small bottom stairwell in a hurry and follow the men into the unit; it just didn't work like that. Sophie hunched at the top of the bottom part of the stairwell and watch the door close.

Sophie needed to make a decision. There were three main options.

First. Ask the guard to give her access to the unit. And Sophie had a trouble with that plan; an identification card. Or lack-thereof. Instantly, Sophie ruled that idea straight out.

Second. Use the gun and threaten to shoot unless the guard would open. Possibly more of an effective method to use, but this idea still seemed futile. Even if it did work and the guard let her though, it seemed painfully likely to Sophie that he would sound some sort of alarm and get herself, Sebastian _and _Jack killed.

So that left Sophie with one more option.

Third. Kill him.

It wasn't like she hadn't _already done it, _but the driver was different. If was a spur of the moment thing. And she had Jack. It was a do-or-die moment. Sophie supposed, in theory, so was this.

So her decision was made.

Sophie swiftly took three steps and turned the final corner of the stairwell, so she was in full view of the guard. Apparently, he wasn't as stupid as he'd looked. Judging by the gun he was withdrawing from his belt, if you weren't recognized down here, being shot was the answer. But, naturally, Sophie had thought this through entirely. With the gun already in her shockingly unshaking hands, Sophie raised the gun just as she heard the guard pull the safety trigger. One click and she shot. Right in his heart.

The lifeless body propelled backwards as his lean frame hit the wall and crumpled to the floor. _At least… _Sophie thought, and supposed a bullet in the heart… It must be painless. The nausea that overcame her, Sophie ignored and instead turned it into complete adrenaline. These hallways were supposedly empty, but there was no telling who could've possibly heard the gunshot. Sophie ignored the pool of sticky blood her feet were surrounded by and leaned over the lifeless body. She didn't look at his face. She couldn't. In her mind, he was faceless. Just a body. She couldn't- _wouldn't _comprehend the idea that she just stole the life from someone.

Sophie yanked the ID card from the man's pocket and turned instinct overriding her system and swiping the card over the sensor. Time had passed surprisingly quickly. It had been what, 15 seconds? Another realization hit Sophie. The two men must've heard the gunshot. Unless the door and walls to the cells were soundproof. Again, so much uncertainty. Sophie mounted the gun close to her chest and braced herself. Despite her panting, she was silent as a fox slipping through the door and was faced with one thing.

A long corridor lay ahead of her, with metal doors spaced widely apart, Sophie knowing somewhere; Sebastian and Jack were locked inside. In just a moment, the pool of blood seeped about her shoes and her eyes then settled on exactly what she was looking for. The two security guards standing around 15 metres away, the older of the two opening the door. The younger, stronger looking of the pair was sufficiently sharper than his companion and rushed towards Sophie, already sending an array of bullets her way.

Sophie, for a fraction of a second, froze. Not in body, but in mind. He mind soon cleared as she realized she'd actually dodged a bullet, and the man had seemingly run out. But he was still advancing on her. The older man remained by the door, and as it seemed, the door was _banging. _And then Sophie realized, _Sebastian and Jack could hear her. _She was brought back down to earth as the man grabbed Sophie by the shoulders and pushed her harshly against the wall with a force that blinded her vision for a ludicrously long moment. But a new instinct coursed through Sophie's veins.

_Gun._

Just as the security guard clasped his large, calloused hand over Sophie's thin neck, she found herself pressing the gun to his abdomen and firing. The grip instantly released and Sophie fell to the ground in a harsh, horrifically painful thud. And that was only half the job. The man was dead or dying, Sophie didn't care. _Sophie didn't care. _Because the older man dropped his keys by the bashing door which was sporting an eruption of muffled shouts. 'Ohpheeee' was the only thing her eyes could pick up through the metal door which was around 10 metres far from her. _Sophie._

Sophie's arm raised the gun and aimed it to the older man's head in her crumpled position on the floor. The chain of events was nothing like what Sophie had suspected. The just as Sophie prepared to make the shot into the older man's skull the shot was fired before she even had chance to pull the safety trigger. A pain like nothing Sophie had ever experienced overcame her anatomy. Her left upper arm, for seconds Sophie couldn't dream to number, was the only thing in existence for those moments. A bullet. The murderous pain forced Sophie to release a cry, or whimper, or incoherent agonised wail. Then the second shot. By the blast through her right hand, Sophie realized she'd done exactly as she'd intended. Then, the pain was redundant, because she'd done it. The guard, a shot just to the left temple was now laid lifelessly on the ground with the biggest pool of blood Sophie had seen of all her killings surrounding him.

Thank goodness she was right handed.

With one teeth-clenched deep breath, Sophie forced her body into a stance, with no usage of her left arm, lifted the ID card and keys from the body of the older man and unlocked the door.

* * *

><p>Sebastian pulled away from slamming on the door so hard that his arms felt on fire with the force he and Jack had applied to it. His throat burned at how loudly he'd been shouting. <em>Sophie, please, please, please be alive <em>was the only thing that his brain knew. Jack didn't stop shouting, though. He was slamming his fists and forearms into the door and wailing Sophie's name, he was going through the exact same thing Sebastian was. Trying to hold onto the only part of themselves that made them feel human.

There were so many gunshots. And there was too little noise. For that moment, both Sebastian and Jack fell silent. Sophie had to have made it. There was no alternative. They just refused to believe Sophie was outside that metal lying on the ground, lifeless, soulless. The sound of the door opening was the only thing in the world during those moments. They had discussed between themselves to break out the second the door was opened, but that was before the idea that it could be Sophie.

Time was travelling both at the pace of a year and flying before them in the same way. As the door was pushed open by a force unknown, a pool of blood cascaded onto the cold, grey floor.

A black boot.

Followed by a black leg.

Followed by a black body.

Followed by a mane of wild orange hair.

Sophie.

Sebastian's arms were just about to warp around her body and hold Sophie, just too simply never let go. He still had his little sister. But she was injured. Sebastian rested Sophie's body against his and pressed his shaking lips to her temple.

"Don't leave me. Oh God, you're here. You're grounded for eternity. So is Jim. I fucking love you, Sophie. Never leave me. I love you." Sophie didn't know if it was reassurance to her or to himself, but Sophie couldn't remember the last time she felt this much love towards her big brother. Finally, Sebastian pulled away and swept the ID card from Sophie's grasp, and made his way down the bloodied hallway, taking the guns from the cooling bodies.

Sophie stayed rooted to the spot just inside the cell where Jack and Sebastian were being kept. Suddenly, and wordlessly, Jack took Sophie's face firmly in his hands and crushed his lips to hers. This was the only thing that brought her back to this planet, and even the pain in her arm was diminished as she let three silent tears roll from her eyes as she kept her lips pressed against Jack's. Nothing on the planet could match the feeling of Jack Moriarty's mouth against hers, his warm palms cupping her face and his thumbs gently rubbing along her cheeks and washing away the tears. His fingertips just reached Sophie's hairline and Sophie let herself give in. Her hands were still holding the gun, but no matter. She had given in entirely.

Sophie couldn't be sure how long the kiss lasted, nor if Sebastian had seen, but then again, the only thing she did know for certain was that she couldn't be sure of anything anymore. Sophie felt Jack pull away just a second before Sebastian's voice echoed through the corridor.

"Come on, we need to move."

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh, right now I actually kinda love this chapter but I have a profound feeling that in the morning I will read this and come to the firm conclusion that it is, in reality, just as bad as the rest of my work. Meh.<strong>

**I promise, we **_**will **_**be getting these familiar faces soon! Good **_**or at least my attempt at good**_** things take time!**

**All my love.**


	15. Of Use

"Sebastian, I think…" Sophie bit her lip, standing in the bleak corridor where she'd committed… Manslaughter? Murder? She didn't want to think about the technical terms of what she'd done. Luckily, one of the men she'd killed had not only the key to the cell Sebastian and Jack were held captive, but also, as it seemed, the keys to the entire department. The cells around the corridor, as Sebastian had cautiously checked, were completely empty. Sophie didn't help, but Jack and Sebastian disposed of the body's buy kicking, yes, _kicking _the deceased bodies into their cell. No fingerprints, but either way it wouldn't take the Government much of a guess to realize what had happened when they find three dead bodies. Sophie couldn't help feeling proud of herself, though. She'd done what Jim asked. And, in reality, she'd done the job _well. _Minus the bullet.

"Shush." Sebastian continued working on Sophie's upper arm, taking care of the bullet wound which wasn't by far as severe as it looked, according to Sebastian. One look at Seb, and people wouldn't think he was nearly as smart as he actually was. In physical appearances, he was, anyone had to admit, a treat. His hair was a light blonde which took after their father, unlike Sophie, who was truly the spitting image of their mother. But Sebastian's muscles and height did give the impression of all looks no brains, but on the contrary, he used those assumptions to his advantage. Removing a bullet, well, this certainly wasn't his first time, and would by no means be his last.

"No listen. I know the walls were soundproof out of the corridor…" Sophie winced as Sebastian tightly wrapped a cloth around Sophie's upper arm to prevent blood loss. The bullet hadn't done any major or permanent damage, but by no means did that mean it didn't hurt. Never mind, Jim's people could sort that out later. "I couldn't hear any of your and Jack's shouting while I was out there. But we've been down here at least half an hour. Are you sure no one will be suspicious?"

"Sophie, the Government are a bunch of highly paid morons. We're fine. But we need to move soon." Just as Sebastian finished his sentence, Sophie gently pulled her leather jacket over herself once more, which actually wasn't a terrible protectant against the bullet, so it seemed only logical for her to wear it.

Jack leaned against the cool wall of the corridor and watched Sebastian work on Sophie's arm. If it had been anyone else doing so, he would be intervening and saying they weren't allowed to touch Sophie (because Sophie was _his) _and that they were doing the whole job wrong. But Sebastian cared about Sophie just as much as Jack did, so he restrained himself. Yes. _Cared about. _Jack _wanted _to deny it, but seeing Sophie with the blood around her made every muscle in his body tense, his mind reel and his vision, for a fraction of a second, actually blur. She was perfect as she was and God forbid anything about her changed. _Ugh. It's a good job I'm saying this all in my head. I sound like such a soppy fucker. Be still my beating heart. _Jack sniggered at his own mental inner voice and watched as Sophie bantered with Sebastian about the Government and their current predicament. There was another thing prying on Jack's thoughts. _Jim. _Jim actually _cared _about Sophie, and unlike himself, didn't bother to deny it, at least not in front of himself or Sebastian, anyway. Jack actually had a secret suspicion that Jim preferred her over him, but Jack couldn't say he minded. In fact, he couldn't blame Jim in the slightest. Sophie was… Well, Sophie. That was enough. More than enough. _Shut up Romeo and stop acting like a lovesick 11 year old. _But the thing was; Jim would never send Sophie directly into danger like that. OK, maybe he would, because _in reality _she was working for him. In a sense. So Jim wouldn't send Sophie into danger like that _unprepared. _At least not willingly. Sure- he'd armed and prepped her, but Jim also planned everything he did in advance, so he had something in store. He was always in control, just like Jack. The Moriarty brother's held all the cards, 24/7. No ifs, no buts, they could twist anyone around their little finger, in any way, and that was final.

"So Jimmy's been captured then?" Jack had been silent more or less the whole time Sebastian was fixing Sophie's arm, so when his Irish voice seeped its way into the air, the Moran's looked up instinctively.

"While he was explaining that I had to come in and get you two, he said he wouldn't be around for a while." Sophie almost welled up at the memory of sitting in the back of the car with Jim. He was so adamant that he would be OK, and for that moment, Sophie didn't feel like a 16 year old girl about to commit a rescue (_crime_), she felt like a 5 year old being told their dad was abandoning her. "Mycroft Holmes, obviously. He's got him. Jim mentioned that he'd be back, again, obviously." Sophie stood from the spot on the ground and so did her brother. "How are we supposed to get out? You two _are _supposed to be locked in a cell right now."

A smile quirked its way onto Jack's ridiculously handsome features and cleared his throat. "I believe _I _can be of service." Nonchalantly, Jack picked up the gun and walked lazily towards the fire extinguisher on his right and shot the fire alarm, producing a wailing alarm and water spilling from the ceiling. Jack grinned as he turned to the Moran's. "Welllllllll, wouldn't it be just _convenient_ if we were in a place filled with so many people we wouldn't be spotted in a running, frantic crowd? Lucky usssssssss!" Jack sang the last word with as much glee and omnipotence as Jim's, mimicking the consulting criminal's exact tone. Sophie bit her lip to control her laughter, she knew now was really not the time.

Sebastian nodded and slipped one of Sophie's knifes into his pocket. Definitely not his first choice of weapon, but you can't be picky in these situations. "So Jim's with a Holmes? Bet he's ecstatic about that." The water spilling from the ceiling affected none of the three as they made their way up the stairwell to a crowd of running Government workers with files above their heads and security guards following the crowd like dogs.

"Yes, he's with Mycroft. He didn't seem to care, really. I think we're going back to England soon, though." Sophie knew exactly what Sebastian meant about Jim being ecstatic. Mycroft Holmes. Big brother of Jim's little obsession. _Sherlock Holmes._

"Heads down. Spread out." Jack made no eye contact and held is head low as he spoke. Sophie did as instructed, and saw Sebastian give Sophie a nervous glance. _Really, I did just save you. I can handle myself just fine. _Sophie nodded in Seb's direction as she blended further into the crowd, in an attempt to assure her brother she was fine. She hadn't expected it, but Sophie felt sufficiently more anxious leaving the facility than she had been entering. Maybe it was just that she had just killed three men. Who knew?

Sophie wormed her way through the crowd feeling only slightly conscious that someone might detect her, but somehow she doubted it. She reached the glass door to the outside heat with ease and watched the people around her. And it clicked. The people running out were, just by a glance, just office workers. The security guards were ushering secretary's everywhere, but there was no one… Official to be seen. Sophie _had _doubted that Jack's fire alarm trick would really work, but it had definitely seemed to have fooled the temps and standard employees. But if no one official, no one of real Government importance was leaving the building, could that mean they knew? When Sophie had entered, the men in suits that looked like people out of Bond movies with personal bodyguards were almost everywhere for the eye to devour. And now there were none. Could they've just been ushered out of the building first? No, the idea seemed unlikely. It would've taken the CCTV cameras no longer than a minute to see there was no fire. And that could only mean that the Government, the real, powerful Government knew what Sophie had done. Not just Mycroft Holmes. The entire Government.

Sophie took a breath and kept her head to the ground. She was outside now, but this was the _Government. _Sophie looked about her and searched for Sebastian or Jack's head in the crowd. No such luck. Sophie's instinct told her that she shouldn't go looking for them; it was too much of a risk of drawing attention to herself. So when she continued walking and a signature black, tainted windowed car purred and came to a stop next to Sophie, there was no hesitation whatsoever as she slid inside and met the face of Jack sitting in the back seat, and Sebastian driving.

* * *

><p>Mycroft Holmes knew Jim Moriarty wasn't going to run from him, so placing him in the back seat under no surveillance and sitting in the front seat himself wasn't a risk. He'd never admit it to anyone, but nothing on this planet terrified him more than Moriarty. There was something about his eyes. They never truly met anything. Void. Obsolete. Defiant.<p>

Mycroft's mobile buzzed inside his suit pocket and withdrew it, expecting the usual; being informed of his brothers antics. Mycroft had been watching Jim Moriarty ever since the 'Game' that Moriarty had invented all those months ago. And he knew what Moriatry had. The key code. The key that could unlock any door. He just didn't know what it was. But he was going to find out. But James Moriarty was such an enigma, and Mycroft knew he'd be a tough one to break.

_Fugitives Sebastian Moran and Jack Moriarty have been broken out, sir. Red headed girl seen accompanying them out of unit. Assumed to be sibling of Moran. –T_

Mycroft knew exactly who it was. Sophie Moran. She was proving to be of interest, after all.

_Sophie Moran. By tonight I want information on both Sophie and Jack. Check their location if you must. Leave them be. Both Moran's and Jack could be of use. No harm. -MH_

Mycroft knew exactly why he'd kept Sebastian, Sophie and Jack safe. He _could _have them captured, killed, whatever felt appropriate.

But Mycroft was telling the truth.

They could be of use.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I made it clear that this is around the between A Scandal and Baskerville time! <strong>

**All my love.**


End file.
